


Live and Learn

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Series: KanaTyy's First Work [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, KawaBoru - Freeform, M/M, Sequel to Pain and Gain, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Even after twenty years of marriage, Kawaki and Boruto's relationship is much the same. Their kids are old enough to take care of themselves, but that doesn't stop them from worrying. However, that doesn't mean they can't try and take a little time for themselves. Maybe the kids should be taking care of them...(Sequel to Pain and Gain)
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: KanaTyy's First Work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646335
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Boruto- Chapter One**

I put the last of my clothes in my suitcase and closed it with a sigh. I still couldn't believe we were doing this, traveling for six whole months. It made sense considering the timing, but it had been years since I last traveled and I had never been out of the country. That didn't make me any less excited though. It would be just the two of us and I was more than ready to have Kawaki all to myself. I picked up my suitcase and headed downstairs to the living room where our other bags were. I did a mental checklist to make sure we had everything.

"Daaaaaad!" Kiki called as she stomped her way into the room. "Papa is packing all kinds of crazy stuff and he won't listen to me! You better stop him!" She stomped her foot once more for good measure and crossed her arms over her chest. "He's got a whole suitcase of stuff he isn't even allowed to take on the cruise!"

"Don't listen to her!" I heard Kawaki shout from the other end of the house.

Sora laughed loudly from the other room and started yelling as well. "Papa's a liar!"

I shook my head and smiled fondly. Honestly, they all acted like they were four. "Let's go see what he has going on." I told Kiki and followed her.

Sora was leaning against the door frame as he watched Kawaki pack. I peeked inside and saw him stuffing a suitcase with all of our photo albums and the kid's baby books. It was endearing, but also silly.

"Ki. We're not taking those." I stated as I walked into the room. "I said pack things that we _need_ , not our entire lives in picture form."

Kawaki looked back at me with grey eyes narrowed. "I do need these."

"You really don't. What if you lose them? Or worse, a fire breaks out on the ship. It could end up sinking." I pointed out and shivered at the mental image, that would be horrible. Now I was worried instead.

"That's it!" He stood suddenly and shook his head. "We're not going."

I waved my hand, dismissing my own words. "That won't happen. Probably." I reasoned. "There's no turning back now, we've been looking forward to this. We're going."

"Dad's right, Papa. You're overreacting as usual. You two need to get away. You're going to have a lot of fun and all those pictures will be here when you get home." Kiki told him meaningfully.

"I don't like this." Kawaki sighed and shook his head again. "I really don't like that you and Sora want to get rid of us so badly."

Sora grinned. "That's right, I have a lot of plans for when you two leave." He joked but then raised up his hands when Kawaki and I gave him a look. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Kiki and I will be in college learning and stuff."

"Oh, I've been to college." Kawaki grumbled. "I didn't learn shit. Except how much of a pain in the ass your Dad is."

I lightly pushed Kawaki's chest. "Rude. Besides, I taught you a _lot_ of things."

"Whoa whoa, my innocent ears!" Sora said and covered them with his hands. "Please, can you _not_?"

"Seriously… you two are too much sometimes. But Papa," She went over to Kawaki and wrapped her arms around his midsection. "Please don't worry about us. We'll be fine. I won't let Sora get into any trouble and you and Dad will have so much fun."

I smiled at her words, proud but hating that she was nineteen already. "Good to hear, just make sure you call us if you need to—or Himawari, Grandma and Grandpa."

"Just… please don't get pregnant or something… I'll buy you the world if you don't do anything like that." Kawaki hugged her tight.

"Kawaki!" I scolded him. He was unbelievable. "We raised her well, she would never... so don't go saying that."

"Promise me." Kawaki whispered in her ear, but I heard him and my fist clenched.

"Papa!" She screeched and struggled out of his embrace. "This is why I don't bring my boyfriends over to meet you! Or you either Dad!" She groaned and stormed out of the room.

"B...Boyfriends?" Kawaki blinked. "Oh hell fucking no. I'm not leaving."

"What did I do?" I asked, crossing my arms as Sora laughed at the whole scene. "Kawaki, quit it, we're going. Sora, if she gets a serious boyfriend you tell us."

Sora nodded. "Got it."

Kawaki moved to stand next to him and wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder. "You make sure nobody touches your sister and I'll buy you that motorcycle you've been begging for."

I rolled my eyes. He always hated it when I bought things for him, but he had no problem buying things for the kids.

"Really? Okay, Papa!" Sora grinned and hugged him back. "You can rest assured!"

"That's my boy!" Kawaki grinned then and released Sora as he looked at me. "Okay… we're doing this. Don't give me another reason to change my mind."

 _Finally._ "Me? I would never. Now let's get our bags to the car."

The three of us went into the living room to find Kiki already hauling suitcases out the door. We pitched in and got done quickly. Kawaki took the driver's seat and I took shotgun while the kids sat in the back. It was a fairly long drive to the coast, but the ride wasn't the least bit boring, our family never was. Kawaki parked as close as he could before the kids helped us carry our bags to the luggage area. It would all be put on the cruise ship for us after we boarded. The ship was a lot bigger than I thought it would be, making the reality of it hit me harder. We were really going to travel around the world, just Kawaki and I.

It was exciting and I couldn't wait, but looking at my kids made me frown. We would be leaving them for six months after being with them for so long, watching them grow day by day. Kiki and Sora stood with us at the end of the boarding line to say our goodbyes and I found myself feeling sad.

"Have fun Papa, Dad." Sora said before giving us each a hug.

"Shit." Kawaki groaned before pulling both the kids against him, holding them tight. "You two better be safe and smart. If I have to come back early there will be hell to pay."

I felt my eyes tear up as I watched them, hating that this was goodbye even if it wasn't forever. "What he said, you two behave. Make sure you eat right and call us every now and then. Do your best at college." I said slowly, willing my voice not to crack. Damn it all, they had grown up too fast.

"Sora," Kawaki sighed, leaning his forehead against Sora's. "Remember what we discussed. I expect you to keep your end of the bargain."

"I got this, Papa." Sora said seriously and I choked out a laugh.

Kawaki nodded as he released Sora and looked at Kiki once more. "Kiki… you… don't do anything crazy. I mean, you'll always be our little girl so just stay like that… forever and never forget it."

"Relax, Papa… you're always so dramatic. Worse than Dad." She rolled her eyes. "I promise you have nothing to worry about."

"W-who's dramatic?" I asked, a few tears slipping and I turned around to collect myself. "We're your parents, we'll always worry."

"Stop it, both of you." Kiki sighed loudly and came over, kissing my cheek softly. "I love you, Dad. I'm glad you worry… but for the next six months, worry about yourself and Papa." She smiled brightly before turning to Kawaki. "And you too, Papa. Take care of Dad and have fun. We'll be fine." She got on her tiptoes and Kawaki dipped down so she could kiss his cheek as well.

I let the tears fall freely now. "Kawakiiiiiiiiii, our kids are all grown up!" I cried as I looked at him, wanting him to do something about it.

"But I guess… we did a pretty good job right?" Kawaki smiled softly then. "They'll be okay without us."

"Yeah!" Sora agreed and gave me another hug. "It'll be fine so don't cry, Dad."

I hugged him tightly and then stepped back, wiping my face. "I know . . . I just don't like saying goodbye." I took a deep breath and smiled. "You kids have fun and we'll do the same."

"Just not too much fun." Kawaki muttered.

The line was moving surprisingly fast and Kawaki and I made our way onto the ship. We went straight to the railing so that we could see Kiki and Sora. They were easy to spot, waving like crazy. I laughed as we waved back to them. I would miss them so much, so so much, but I was still glad we were going. It was another adventure, another chapter for us to enjoy together. We continued to wave as the ship began pulling away and out to sea until we could no longer see them anymore. Most of the other passengers who had waved goodbye as well left, but we stayed and stared at the shore for a while longer. Leaving the kids, it was a weird feeling. They had been and still were a big part of our lives.

"I feel . . . kind of empty." I admitted, gazing up at Kawaki's face.

"Hm. I can change that."

I playfully pinched his arm. "Ki!"

"Well damn, I just can't stand you feeling empty." He laughed but it wasn't long before it died down. "It's going to be hard to be away from them… but they're old enough to take care of themselves. Hell, we're lucky Kiki hasn't moved out yet. They are good kids…"

"That they are. We did a great job . . . but now it's time to focus on ourselves again. What a challenge that'll be." I chuckled. When did I lose the ability to know what to do with my free time?

"Well… might as well get started. Let's have a drink." Kawaki suggested.

I nodded and held his hand as we headed below deck. The search for a bar took us about ten minutes, but it was worth it. Everything on the ship screamed fancy and it damn well better, it cost a lot of money. There were some other couples there, but it wasn't packed. We took a seat at one of the tables and ordered two gin and tonics. The drinks came fast and Kawaki was quick to have a taste.

"So. What do you want to do first?" I asked before taking a sip of my own drink. There were casinos, pools, spas, movie theaters, saunas and a lot of other things to choose from. I had no idea where to start.

"After a few drinks I think we should check out that spa." Kawaki said before sipping his drink.

I hummed. "Sounds good."

"I can't believe there are ten different bars on this thing. Shit." Kawaki mused.

"I wonder if they all have different drinks." I thought out loud as I looked around. A woman at the bar was knocking back drinks as if today was her last.

"I know one of them serves nothing but tequila." Kawaki told me as he took another drink. "I want to check that one out next."

We stayed in the bar for a while and just drank and talked. The atmosphere was calm and my mind was beginning to relax, drifting into vacation mode. Once it started to get crowded, we went ahead to the nearest spa. A man at the front counter tried to assign us different rooms, but I wasn't having it. He gave us one large room instead and told us where to change into the provided robes and towels. Ten minutes later we were ready to go, sitting on the massage tables. I absentmindedly turned my wedding ring around my finger as we waited. The room smelled like lotion and there were a lot of bottles lined up on the shelves on the walls. The door opened while I was looking around and I turned my head as a man and a woman entered the room.

They introduced themselves and asked us to take off our robes and lay on our stomachs. The medium sized towels around our waists kept us from being completely naked and we rested our heads on the small pillows. A small part of me was a little uncomfortable, but I didn't let it bother me. The woman opened a bottle and lathered her hands in massage oil, standing next to Kawaki. I heard the man open a bottle as well as he stood to my left. I was surprised the oil was warm when the man started pouring it on me. I glanced over at Kawaki, his eyes closed as the woman did the same. The uncomfortable feeling came back, but it wasn't strong enough to be jealousy. Of course I didn't like someone else having their hands all over Kawaki, but it was just a massage. He deserved to enjoy himself and get pampered.

The man spread the oil a bit before using his hands to rub my back and neck. I let my eyes fall closed as well and sighed. It felt good even if it wasn't on the same level as Kawaki's massages. It wasn't long before the tension in my muscles began to fade away. When his hands kneaded the middle of my back, I hummed in content. Kawaki seemed to be feeling the same judging from his own pleased sighs. I opened an eye to peek at him as the woman pressed hard between his shoulder blades. He groaned at the feeling and I frowned at the sound. My mind knew it was ridiculous to get upset, but my heart was irritated that someone else was making him groan like that.

"You're very tense right here sir." The woman mused, working the area more deeply which only caused him to grunt. "Maybe I should heat the oil for you a little more, huh?" She asked and I scowled at the way her hands moved across his skin softly then.

Something about her attitude was pissing me off. I opened my other eye and glanced at her face, gauging her intentions. She was a little too . . . handsy in my opinion and she looked way too happy. Suddenly the man gripped my hips and I gasped, flinching a bit on the table.

"Sorry about that, did it hurt?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You just surprised me." I explained, not realizing how much of my attention had quickly focused on Kawaki and that woman. The man started working on my lower back next, his movements slower.

I tried to concentrate on my own massage instead of my growing jealousy. But it was too hard, with Kawaki's constant groans. I didn't like how much he liked his massage. His seemed to be speeding along much faster than mine and while my lower back was still being massaged, the woman had returned with three hot rocks that she placed down the center of his back. He didn't react, at least not until she started rubbing the rocks over his muscles.

"Fuck." He grunted, tensing.

"Just relax." She told him, smiling in a way that had me scowling at her again. "You may have to come see me every day because you're really tense."

Kawaki chuckled at that and opened his eyes to look at me. "I don't think my husband would allow me the luxury."

I didn't trust myself to comment, knowing it would get ugly real quick. I never could hold back when it came to Kawaki and that hadn't changed over the years. If anything, it might have gotten worse. It wasn't that I was insecure, I just didn't like anyone touching what was mine. Thankfully, the woman kept her mouth shut after that and we both finished our massages in peace before being led to the sauna.

There was nobody else inside the room. Kawaki and I sat next to each other and both sighed as our bodies adjusted to the heat of the steamed room.

"Shit. We're going to need a shower after this." Kawaki laughed and nudged me with his elbow. "The massage was nice… but I guess we should just massage ourselves. You're too fucking jealous for your own good."

"I can't help it." I muttered as the steam warmed my skin.

"It's okay. I love all of your annoying traits." He sighed happily and stretched. "After our shower we may have to get down to some more massaging and other things."

I leaned my elbows on my knees as I hunched over. "Is that so?"

"Well hell yeah. This is our time right, no kids to worry about… we can do what the fuck we want—when we want!" He exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed and winked at him. "Count me in, Ki. I'm more than ready."

"Hm. Then we can get you nice and dressed up and have dinner and drinks before coming back in for more."

My body was hot and it had nothing to do with the steam. "I can't remember the last time I saw you go all out for dinner. When you clean up, you look fine as hell." I grinned and gave him a once over. "Though nothing can beat your natural look."

"I'll make you fall in love with me all over again. Watch." He winked at me and I feared for my heart.

"Damn, I don't know how I'm going to make it this whole trip with you coming for me like that already." I mused as I moved my bangs out of my face.

"Me either… good fucking luck." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and shoved his arm. "Doesn't mean you're off the hook either, Kawaki. Prepare your ass to be seduced." I warned, voice taking on a deeper tone.

"Oh believe me, I'm nothing but excited about it."

We enjoyed our time in the sauna, sweating like crazy before we wiped down and headed towards the shower area. There were separate stalls and it reminded me of the ones I used to use in the college football locker room. A few people were on their way out as we passed them, going further along. Other showers were running near the front and I stopped at one of the ones towards the back, hanging the clean towel I picked up at the entrance on the door.

"Make room." Kawaki said as he squeezed in with me. "Don't tell on us though."

He shut the stall behind us and I started the water, turning the knobs until the water was warm enough. "I can keep a secret." I smiled before dropping the towel at my waist and angling the water on us. It was a little cramped, but I didn't care in the least.

"Wanna make out?" Kawaki asked at my ear, his arms wrapping around my waist.

I chuckled and reached back to swipe his towel, letting it join mine on the floor. "I'm not completely against that." I said and turned in his hold to gaze back into those grey eyes I loved so much.

"You never are." He grinned before dipping down and stole my lips in a kiss. He held me tight against him while moving his lips against mine and then sneaking his tongue into my mouth to meet my own. I hummed at the feel of his tongue swirling around mine and I gasped when he sucked it into his mouth.

"Ooh, we better stop or we'll definitely get caught." He teased, grey eyes gleaming.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, playfully narrowing my eyes at him.

"You know exactly what. You can't keep quiet to save your life, asshole." He whispered tauntingly. "Let's just hurry with the shower so we can get back to our room and not have to worry about getting our vacation ruined… even if the thought of getting caught is a bit thrilling."

I chuckled quietly and grabbed the soap. "You may have a point there. " I agreed.

We washed up, teasing each other a bit before we dried off. Then we went all the way back to the changing room to get dressed. The trip back to our rooms was longer since it was on one of the lower levels and when I opened the door, I was glad our suitcases had already been brought inside. They were neatly stacked in the middle of the large room and I searched for one of mine while Kawaki locked the door.

"Oh, don't worry about that just yet." Kawaki was quick to come up behind me and twist me around to face him. "We'll get you dressed after a little fun."

"Hang on a second." I smiled as I looked over my shoulder, spotting the one I was looking for near the bottom. I turned back around and bent over, unzipping the bag as much as I could. I felt around for a moment before finding what I was searching for.

"What are you up to?"

I took out the small pouch, my cheeks heating up a bit at the thought of following through on what I had prepared. "You'll have to see for yourself." I told him as I walked over to the bed.

"Well you're suspicious as fuck." Kawaki muttered as he followed me.

I didn't bother denying it and got on the mattress, settling in the center. "Strip." I said as I put the pouch down and took off my shirt. A part of me was stalling, but we couldn't do anything until we were naked.

"Maybe I shouldn't… since you're being so secretive." He smirked as his eyes traveled over my exposed torso.

"It's a surprise." I pointed out. "On second thought, turn around too." It was kind of embarrassing since we haven't used anything like this before, but I wasn't going to back out.

"Damn, I'm too curious now that you've gone all red on me." Kawaki chuckled and stripped off his shirt before reaching for his belt and unbuckling it. "What have you got planned, Boruto?"

My blue eyes didn't hesitate to take in his muscled chest, my heart beating faster even after all these years. "Wait and see . . . but turn around." I said and moved my hands to my zipper.

Kawaki turned around as I told him and stripped off his pants when he did. "I'm honestly a bit worried… so don't keep me in suspense."

I took a deep breath and made quick work of my pants and underwear. I tossed them on the floor before picking up the pouch. I glance up at Kawaki every few seconds to make sure he wasn't peeking, pulling out the lube and setting it on the bed. My fingers reached back in and took hold of the cockring. I wasn't sure how he would react to this, but I hoped he would be as excited as I was when I came across it on the internet. I eased it over the head of my member and down to the base, thankful I was soft enough that it didn't take much effort. I wouldn't be able to come now, not unless he took it off and let me. I knew my face was flushed, but I was horny as fuck trying this out.

"Y-you can look now." I said, cursing myself for stuttering. My timid side never failed to show up when Kawaki was involved and I was eager for his reaction.

He turned around slowly, eyes briefly staring into mine before they dropped to my cock and he hummed. "So you want to play?" He stepped closer to me, grey eyes returning to mine as he slowly made his way on the bed. "You want to last a long time?"

"Maybe . . . do you like it?" I asked, hands going to his hips.

"You know I always like torturing you." He smirked and kissed me before suddenly pushing me down hard into the mattress, his hand was on my throat then, knee pushing my legs apart. "And being able to torture you on vacation… hell it's like a dream come true."

I bit my lip, a shiver running down my spine at the way he looked at me so hungrily. "I was waiting for the right time to use this . . . but don't torture me too long, Ki. It's my first time."

"Don't worry, I won't make you suffer." Kawaki promised.

"Thanks." I smiled before handing him the lube. "Now fuck me."

"Oh you won't have to ask me twice." He took the lube from me, grinning wickedly.

I beamed at him and found myself turning my wedding ring with my thumb. "Give me your best shot, grandpa." I teased fondly.

"If your cinnamon roll ass can take it." He scoffed.

"You know I can." I always could.

My blue eyes zeroed in on his fingers as he opened the bottle, his other hand still firmly holding my throat. Instead of lubing up his hand he poured it right over my balls. I gasped at the cold feeling as it ran down to my entrance and Kawaki tossed the bottle onto the sheets. He wasted no time in pressing two fingers inside, my hands raising up to fist the pillows. It was always easy for him to get me worked up, but it felt so different like this and I couldn't help how turned on I was. The tight grip of his hand on my throat added with the tight feel of the cockring was driving me crazy.

Kawaki didn't drag out stretching me like I thought he would, flexing and spreading his digits before adding a third as I softly groaned. His grey eyes gazed back and forth between my face and my cock, full of desire and mischief. I had no idea what he was planning, but I knew that look. I was really in for it tonight and I couldn't wait. Even after being together for so long we never got tired of one another. We always kept each other on our toes. He suddenly pushed hard against my prostate and a loud moan left my lips. He did it again and smirked when my member twiched, pre-cum already dripping from the tip.

I didn't know what he was so smug about considering he was just as hard as I was, but then again I didn't have the option of coming like he did. Giving Kawaki this kind of control over me was so damn hot though and I wouldn't regret it. I bit my lip as his hand traveled down my neck and over my chest, lightly brushing over my nipples. He continued down to his goal and my arousal flared when he wrapped his hand around my cock. My whole groin felt tingly and my hips trembled as he hit my prostate again. Another loud moan escaped my throat and another after that as he kept going, attacking my bundle of nerves while his hand began stroking my member.

"You look so fucking good right now." Kawaki groaned.

I could feel deep in my stomach, the coiling that rippled all the way to my balls and had my cock throbbing as I was about to come. But I couldn't, I knew I couldn't yet I still chased my orgasm and rocked my hips as much as I could. I went right to the edge but wasn't able to fall, my moans turning into high whines at being denied. I loved it. Though I didn't know why, usually I hated this kind of thing—being forced to wait and slowly teased. It had to be because it was Kawaki, I ended up loving anything he did to me even when he pissed me off. Kawaki took pity and removed his hands only to grab the bottle again. I watched in a slight daze as he coated his cock in lube while he stared longingly at me, my breath coming out in pants as the sight made my cock twitch again. The ring didn't hurt in a bad way and I was glad for that, but it's hold around my member was tight as hell.

I was starting to get desperate already. "You . . . you're putting it in?" I asked breathlessly, still close to the edge and so goddamn horny. I had no idea what would happen when he did, but my body was craving it.

"How can I not when you're begging for it?"

He leaned down and kissed me hard, forcing his tongue past my lips that would have easily let him in. My skin was hot and flushed and I didn't have the energy to keep up with his passionate kiss. I let him do as he pleased and whimpered at how wet he was making it, practically swallowing my tongue when his wasn't down my throat. I brought my hands up and cradled his head gently. I had no idea why I felt so weak yet so wound up at the same time. The tip of his member was quick to push past my entrance and I had to turn my head away before I suffocated, taking fast breaths as he moved his mouth to my neck instead. My hands fisted his hair and my legs wrapped around his waist once his balls met my ass. I felt like I was going to come again, but I never found my release.

Kawaki growled as I clenched around him. I shuddered at the sound and he nipped my earlobe in approval, his hips moving in shallow thrusts. I moaned shakily and arched my back, urging him to move faster. He got the hint and picked up the pace, driving in so deep that I yelped.

"You like your little toy?"

"Y-you, don't ask me that!" I ordered. I didn't know If I could handle his bedroom voice on top of everything else, his dirty talk was dangerous.

"Why?" He asked, thrusting into me hard. "You like it too much?"

He was trying to kill me. "Stop." I pleaded, eyes falling shut. He had to stop talking, I couldn't listen to him anymore.

"No fucking way."

It was stupid of me to think I knew what I was getting into. Experiencing it for real was completely different from anything else I could have done in preparation. I had to move my hands to his shoulders and hold on, his hips rocking my body so damn well. He turned my head back towards him and captured my mouth in a kiss. He bit my bottom lip and I whined before I could stop myself.

His abs kept teasing my cock as it laid between us and I mentally cursed, it just wasn't enough. Or rather, it didn't matter because I couldn't come. I was forced to stay at the edge as Kawaki slowed down the kiss, the snap of his hips going faster. It was really starting to get to me, it was too fucking intense. My body felt like it was on fire and my cock was so sensitive it almost hurt. I thought I would last longer than this.

"K-Ki! No more." I gasped when the head of his cock hit me just right. "Let me, let me come."

Kawaki grunted, his own pleasure clouding his mind, and he reached in between us. I hissed at the feeling of his hand wrapped around my member and his fingers scratched and curled the cockring. I whimpered again when he tightened his grip and practically stroked the ring off of me. Only a second later I was coming, finally, a lewd moan tore from my throat as my back arched and every muscle in my body seemed to snap. I clench down hard on Kawaki's cock, catching him by surprise and forcing him to come right then and there.

He groaned in my ear and I clung to him, overwhelmed as his seed filled me. His movements didn't stop and kept thrusting inside of me. It felt so good, so fucking good and oh god I was still coming. A second wave hit me and I thought I was going to pass out. I couldn't remember ever coming so hard or so long, Kawaki's body having stilled by the time I was coming down from my own high. But I was still so sensitive. I was weakly holding onto him as I remained still myself, focusing on catching my breath while everything tingled. Fuck.

"You okay?" He breathed, gazing down at me.

"Don't move." I warned, knowing it would send me in another frenzy. "Just, don't move."

"Hm… is it like that? Come on now, let me make you come once more… since you need it so bad."

Damn bastard. "No, no, don't."

"Can I pull out at least?" He asked then, chuckling.

I shook my hips a bit, testing it out and gasped. "No, no, definitely not."

Kawaki sighed and laid down, resting his weight on top of me. "Fine."

It was better to just stay like this.

* * *

**A/N: A KanaTyy collaboration XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kawaki- Chapter Two**

I glared at my phone as my tenth call to Kiki went straight to voicemail. That girl was always glued to her phone, so I didn’t understand why it was off. Before I could panic, I dialed Sora’s number instead. I calmed a bit when it rang, but gritted my teeth as I waited too long for my liking.

“Answer the damn phone.” I hissed when my call went unanswered and then answered immediately when he called me back. “Damn it, Sora. Why the hell won’t you and Kiki answer your phones?”

_ “Nnnnh, Papa it’s like . . . . three a.m.” _ Sora groaned.  _ “We’re sleepin’.” _

“You answer the fucking phone when I call, no matter what time it is.” I grumbled and took a long sip from my drink. “Shit.”

_ “Papa.” _ Sora whined.  _ “Seriously, it’s too early . . . . I have class in a few hours. Why are you calling so soon after you and Dad left? What’s wrong?” _

My lips mulled together as I stared at my drink and wondered why I couldn’t stop worrying about them. I knew they were good kids… and they really weren’t kids anymore. But letting go was hard as hell. “Your sister’s phone is off. Why?” I asked, ignoring his questions.

Sora yawned and moved around a bit.  _ “I don’t know. She always keeps it charged, must have the volume turned off. She’s probably sleeping and doesn’t want to wake up until the last possible second . . . .”  _

“No, it’s going straight to voicemail.” I huffed and finished my drink. “Go see if she’s sleeping.”

_ “Papaaaa.” _

“Do you remember our deal?” I asked quietly, looking around the almost empty deck in search of someone with another drink.

He sighed and I heard movement again.  _ “Okay, okay. I’m going.” _ Sora said and I listened as he made his way to Kiki’s room.  _ “Yeah, she’s in there sleepin’.”  _ He whispered. __

“Hm. Well when you see her while she’s awake tell her to make sure her phone is on at all times. I don’t know when I might need to call and-”

“What the hell are you doing out here?” Boruto asked as he stepped onto the deck, one of my sweaters covering his frame. “It’s chilly as fuck and you’re supposed to be in bed sleeping. With me.”

“I had to call and check on the kids.” I told him before returning to my conversation. “You hear me, Sora?”

The sound of a door closing sounded on the other end of the line.  _ “Yeah, I got it Papa.” _

“Alright… go back to sleep.” I sighed, wishing I wouldn’t worry so much. I hung up after he grumbled goodnight and stared at my empty glass.

Boruto came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “Kawaki.” He called softly. “They’re just fine, the whole family is there to take care of them and they’ll call us if they need to. At least wait until day time if you’re gonna check on them. You need to get some sleep.”

“I can’t sleep though.” I told him. It didn’t matter if I knew deep down the kids would be fine… I couldn’t stop thinking about them, so I had to call. And even now, I still didn’t like being so far from them.

“Come back to bed and I’ll put you to sleep.” Boruto promised and pulled back to grab my hand. “Come on.” He beckoned and gave me a tug.

“Fine.” I groaned and went along with him, hoping he would succeed.

…

The next day after breakfast I suggested to Boruto that we check out another one of the bars. Boruto seemed a little hesitant, but agreed and currently, we’d been sitting around drinking for a few hours. Well, I was drinking… Boruto was really just keeping me company and I was ignoring the concerned look on his face, at least until he spoke up about how he was feeling.

“Ki, you’ve been knocking them back more than usual.” He pointed out. 

I sat my beer down at looked over at him, brows furrowed at the shitty look on his face. “So?”

“So, are you trying to have fun or get drunk off your ass?” He asked, raising a brow at me. “Pace yourself.”

“Boruto.” I called his name in warning, I never could handle him trying to boss me… and damn sure not while I was drinking. I said nothing else as I stopped a server, gesturing towards my beer to get another.

Boruto rolled his eyes and huffed. “Whatever. I’m just saying.”

“Well, just don’t.” I muttered, finishing off the beer in my hand just before the other was delivered. 

I probably shouldn’t have been drinking so much, especially considering it wasn’t even lunchtime yet. For some reason though, I just couldn’t stop myself. Deep down, I knew I was trying to drink until I stopped worrying about the kids… and it was actually working. The more I drank, the less I thought of them and by the time lunch rolled around, they weren’t even in the back of my mind.

Boruto was being annoyingly quiet, but I wasn’t complaining. I knew he had been wanting to cut me off for hours and I wasn’t going to stop so it was best that he didn’t say anything so we didn’t get into an argument. I was wobbly as fuck come mid afternoon, and I couldn’t even talk straight. When I asked for a drink, it came out slurred to hell and back and Boruto pushed me back in my chair, his hand on my chest.

“The fuuuck,” I swore, closing my eyes as my head spun with the sudden movement. 

“That’s enough of that.” Boruto told me, his other hand feeling my forehead. “Damn it all, no more drinking today. And you need to eat something before you pass out.”

“I’m fucking fine.” I grumbled. No I hadn’t drank like this in years but it felt good, even if I had gone a little overboard. “But… I could eat… I think.”

“What was that? ‘Shit, you’re right, I’ll stop and eat’? Yeah, that’s what I thought you said.” He commented and waved over the nearest server. He ordered two of the steak meals and then moved his chair closer to mine, fanning my face with his hand. 

“Boruto,” I growled, swatting his waving hand. “Stop it.”

He pouted. “What? Can’t I be all husbandy in public?”

“Sure can, but don’t you go being all pain in my ass. Shit.” I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the table and holding my head in my hands. I should have listened to him earlier… or at least drank a little slower.

“Rude.”

“Asshole.” I groaned and ran my hands through my hair before sitting back again, inhaling deeply. I was good. “We should go to the fucking casino on this bitch.”

“ _ After _ we eat.” He stated and looked back towards the kitchen. “Hopefully it won’t take long.”

“Yeah. Yeah. That’s what I meant.” I nodded. “I can’t wait.”

It wasn’t too long before our food arrived and we both ate, though I was much slower than Boruto since I had so much alcohol on my stomach. I had to settle for a bit after I finished, but then we left the bar and I went to head in the direction of the casino, but Boruto stopped me and started pulling me towards our room.

“What the hell, I want to gamble! We can fuck later.” I snapped, pulling him back the other way.

“Bastard, listen before you start snapping at me. If you wanna go to the casino then we have to go get changed.” He told me. “Less casual and more classy.” 

“Oh… figured you wanted my dick.” I shrugged and started walking with him.

Boruto’s cheeks heated and he pinched my arm. “Stop that. When I want it I won’t ask, I’ll take it.”

“Oh. Shit.” I grinned. “Alrighty then.”

“Honestly, you look so happy about that.” He laughed and gave me a warm smile.

“I am… even though it’s usually me who does the taking. I wouldn’t mind letting you take a little something too.”

He grabbed my hand and threaded our fingers. “Oh yeah? I hope you know I’ll take advantage of that.”

“Keep talking and I might take advantage of you… and say to hell with the casino.” I warned, a little annoyed that he could make me so undecided of what I really wanted. I could have him anytime… but most of the time I preferred having him over anything else.

“Say that after you see me all dressed up.” He teased with a wink.

Damn him. “Whatever.” I grumbled, pouting a bit at the thought of him looking so good, but I knew I could make him feel worse than me, which had my pout turning into a smirk. “I can’t wait to get changed.”

“Then let’s hurry.” He chuckled and pulled me along, increasing our pace.

We made it to our room a few moments later and I was the first one to strip. Boruto scowled as he glanced at me and I could hear his thoughts. 

‘ _ Flaunting ass’ _

I laughed to myself as I walked to the small closet and grabbed one of my suits and one of his. Most of mine were black, but I had a couple dark grey ones. The one I picked of Boruto’s was a light grey, because he looked too good in black and I wasn’t having that tonight. I chose a black one for myself.

“Here,” I said as I handed Boruto his suit and he took it without comment. I turned my attention to my own suit and started to get dressed.

Once I stepped into my pants and pulled them up, I grabbed my grey dress shirt and put it on, buttoning it up and tucking it into my pants before buttoning and zipping them up. I eyed the tie that was with my vest and suit jacket before deciding to wear it too. Boruto scoffed when he saw me put the tie around my neck. I ignored him and turned to look in the mirror as I went about tying it.

“Don’t think that just because you add a tie it’ll give you an advantage.” He said. “I’ve got ties too.”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” I muttered, unable to keep the smirk off my face as I secured the tie and then turned to grab my vest. Boruto wasn’t even getting dressed, he was gaping at me. “What?” I questioned him nonchalantly.

He glared at me before turning, finally focusing on his own clothes. “Now a vest . . . . doesn’t mean shit, I’ve got all that too.”

“Hurry up, asshole.” I said, grinning to myself as I put on the black vest. Boruto was in denial, as usual. It was really adorable.

Having forgotten to grab myself a belt, I turned to go through one of my bags until I found the only one that wasn’t worn. Though I preferred my worn belts, I wouldn’t wear any of them with such a nice suit. After I had my belt on, I went back to the bed and grabbed my suit jacket then glanced at Boruto. The grey and white really did look good on him. He was just getting his tie on and I was damn excited about having the opportunity to watch him all night… and then undress him later.

I walked over to him as he unwound his tie to start over. He never could get anything right when he was flustered and his face only turned more red when he saw me standing behind him through the mirror. Dipping my head down, I moved my lips to his ear, staring into his eyes through the mirror. 

“You sure you’re gonna make it through the night?” I asked and took the lobe of his ear between my teeth and pulled gently, making him flinch.

“Kawaki!” He hissed and swatted at me. He huffed and then went back to his tie, still not having any luck.

“Allow me.” I said, still grinning as I forced him to turn and face me and then quickly and efficiently tied his tie before smoothing it down purposely to get a good feel of him. “You look like a perfect gentleman.” I told him, gazing into his eyes that could never hide his true feelings. I didn’t even have to look down to know his cock was semi-hard. 

He bit his lip and avoided my eyes. “So do you . . . but you don’t act like one.”

“I don’t intend to either.” I admitted, reaching up to grasp his chin between my thumb and index finger and then leaned down. “You gonna complain?” I asked then, my lips a breath away from his. The way he inhaled shakily washed over my body, going straight to my dick.

“No . . . just, don’t do anything crazy while we’re down there.” He said and surprisingly turned his head away. “No more seducing. Let’s go before someone gets jumped.”

“Damn… alright.” I backed up, not willing to admit that he’d wounded my ego a bit. I walked away to get my shoes on and had half a mind to ignore his ass for the rest of the night.

“Don’t pout.” He said cheekily. 

“I never fucking pout.” I growled and grabbed my phone and wallet, leaving the room before I hurt his feelings—or worse.

While he finished getting ready I checked my phone and noticed I had a text from Kiki. I opened it, feeling worried at first but a soft smile found its way to my lips as I read it.

_ ‘Sora told me you tried to call me last night. Sorry I missed you, Papa. Love you and Dad both. Please don’t worry. Have fun!’ _

I sent her a quick reply, just a quick,  _ ‘I love you’  _ and then Boruto came out of our room. I dropped my phone in my pocket and started walking, refusing to look at him. I heard him sigh before he caught up and walked beside me.

“Tell you what, how about we have a bet?” He proposed. “Whoever wins the most cash gets to have the loser do whatever they ask for the rest of the night.”

“I could have that anyway.” I grumbled, rolling my eyes as I continued to walk. He had thoroughly pissed me off so I didn’t want to have any sort of bet with him.

“Fine, your loss.” He shrugged, though his tone sounded irritated. 

“Your loss maybe.” It would have been nice for him, if he got lucky enough to win more than me. But I could get him to submit to me… if I really wanted to. The way things were looking now though, I wasn’t going to fucking touch him tonight.

“Nah, I don’t think so Kawaki.” He insisted. “You’re wrapped around my finger just as much as I am yours. I’m not losing shit.”

He was so right. “You fucking wish.” I snapped, glaring ahead of me as I walked down the corridor.

When we finally made it to the casino, I was surprised to find how spacious the place was. It was bustling with people, some laughing and chatting, most more serious as they gambled away. I wasn’t sure what I wanted to try first, but I kept looking around while Boruto and I went to exchange some money for chips. By the time we collected the currency, I decided on trying blackjack. I had only played a few times in my life but I just wanted to have fun anyway, I wasn’t looking to win a load of money or anything… though I didn’t want to lose much either.

Boruto followed me and the both of us took a seat at the blackjack table that was empty. I thought it was pretty useless for us to be playing against each other, but supposed it didn’t matter since it was all for fun anyway. The dealer gave us both a smile as he introduced himself and welcomed us while shuffling the cards and doing a few tricks that were rather impressive. He dealt us in and the game began.

My cinnamon roll ass husband appeared to be lucky as fuck, winning the first three games. It was annoying, more because of his smug face than because of his winnings. I tried once more only to lose again and then got up, ignoring Boruto’s laughs as he collected all the chips he’d won from me. I went to the slot machines instead, having better luck there. I scowled at the machine when Boruto appeared next to me, leaning casually against the machine. He didn’t speak, only watching as I played and I kept my eyes on the screen.

I played until I lost for the first time, collected my winnings and then stood. There were a lot of different games to try, and I planned to try all of them at least once. It was entertaining enough and I was able to keep my mind off the kids and Boruto’s annoying ass. He really knew how to get under my skin. Always had. Always would. But I did fucking love him—probably more than I should have.

We went to try roulette next, there were several other people there. Boruto took a turn before I did and every person at the table groaned when he won after placing the highest bet he could. He was so excited and looked so cute since he wouldn’t stop grinning that I really couldn’t even be mad at him anymore. I tried not to laugh when a woman suddenly snaked her arm around his and he cringed, face falling as he gazed down at her.

“Wow, you must be really lucky.” She giggled, gazing up at him with hearts in her eyes.

_ This should be interesting. _

“I guess.” He said and removed her from his arm.

I coughed to cover the laugh begging to escape me. The woman was completely unaffected and leaned against him then. “Can I watch you?”

“I mean, sure. As long as it’s from a very far distance.” He said and tried to politely push her off, but it was easy for me to tell he was starting to lose his patience.

“Rude.” I commented, trying not to grin. The woman left him and stepped closer to me and my brows furrowed when she looked at me excitedly. No… this wasn’t supposed to happen. It was only okay if it happened to Boruto.

“Maybe I should just watch you instead.” She whispered and winked at me and I looked around, not sure what to say without really being rude.

“Sorry, I’m not lucky.” I shrugged. “You should find someone else.”

“Oh, you never know… you could get lucky.” She teased and I didn’t miss the hidden meaning in her words.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear where Boruto couldn’t hear, “Sorry, I’m gay.”

Her face had paled but I smiled sweetly at her as I pulled away and glanced at Boruto who was gawking at me like he couldn’t believe I was whispering in someone else’s ear. The woman said nothing else and after collecting herself, she finally walked away. My hands went into my pockets and I turned to walk away. There were more games to be played and I wasn’t about to play one with Boruto.

Poker was what I tried next, it was a game I’d played many times so I was much better at it and it was nice considering I was playing other people and Boruto was nowhere to be seen. I wasn’t sure where he’d wandered off to, but I wasn’t going to go worrying about him and if he wanted to be mad about that situation with the woman, then he could be mad. I had only told her the truth… and maybe I was trying to piss him off anyway so I didn’t give a fuck.

I started having drinks as I played, and over an hour passed before I even thought about leaving the poker table. Just when I finished my drink and decided not to play another round, a fresh drink was set in front of me by a guy who took the open seat next to me. I glanced at the guy, he was young, his undercut of blond hair and deep blue eyes catching my attention. He reminded me a lot of Boruto… back when I’d first met him. But this was no time to be thinking about that.

This guy had just given me a drink… the same one I’d been drinking. He’d been watching me… and now he was sitting close as fuck and grinning at me too suggestively for my liking. I may have enjoyed teasing Boruto, especially with girls—because he knew I wasn’t attracted to girls, even though he still got jealous just because that was who he was. But I would not stand for a guy hitting on me. And one so young? Fucking hell, Boruto would have an aneurysm.

“I didn’t ask for another drink.” I stated plainly and said guy chuckled.

“I saw you were almost finished and thought if I broke the ice with a drink, you wouldn’t mind me joining your game.”

Was that all? “Suit yourself.” I muttered and had a sip of the drink then nodded to the dealer to deal me in.

We played two games while I sipped on the drink he’d given me, not wanting to overdo it a second time today. But just as I was finishing the drink, a strange sensation came over me. It was as if I’d drank more than I had earlier today, double even. I didn’t understand… I hadn’t drank but a few drinks. Could they have been that strong? No. This was no ordinary level of intoxication. I slumped over on the guy next to me when I went to stand. He caught me, moving my arm around his neck and holding me around my waist to help me stand.

“Guess you had a little too much.” He hummed.

I groaned, unable to respond. My vision had never been so blurred and I couldn’t feel my body. Everything felt numb. I couldn’t even think straight. He was leading me somewhere, I didn’t know where and I wasn’t sure why… but I couldn’t form any words to question him, or tell him to let me go. If he did let me go I was certain I’d fall flat on my face.

“Whoa, whoa,  _ whoa _ ! Get your  _ fucking _ hands off of my husband!” Boruto’s voice yelled.

“Bo-ruto?” I rasped, trying to see him… but I couldn’t fucking see. 

“Husband? Hey, look he just had too much to drink and I was going to take him to his room.”

What? How the fuck did he know where my room was? What was even happening here?

“That so?” Boruto mused. “Contrary to what a lot of people think, I’m not an idiot. I know what you did and let me tell you, that man right there is mine. And if you so much as  _ look _ at what’s mine again, I  _ will _ be kicking your ass. Now hand him over.”

I felt like I was about to pass out, and got really dizzy as I was handed off to Boruto who was more rough with me than necessary… or at least it felt like it to me. I leaned on him, trying to force myself to sober up, trying to walk on my own. I was so much bigger than him and I knew he was struggling.

“S-sorry…” I managed, disappointed that I’d drank too much… again.

“I can’t take my eyes off you for a second without some skank trying to take advantage of you.” He said and sighed. “Be happy you have me to protect you.”

“You… trying to take advantage of me?” I slurred, the whole world spinning. What the fuck.

“You saying I couldn’t if I wanted to?” He shot back. “Let’s just get you in bed before my strength gives out.”

“I… but I thought… dinner…” I held my head as I struggled to remain conscious.

Boruto hummed softly. “We can go tomorrow night, Ki. We have more than enough time. I’ll order room service for us, you can eat with me when you wake up if you can’t stay awake. I don’t know what that guy gave you, but you’re really out of it. Almost like  _ weed _ out of it. Maybe worse.”

“Guy? Nobody… gave me anything.” I breathed, not realizing that my eyes had been closed the whole time.

Boruto grunted when he almost tripped, holding onto me tightly. “We can talk about this later, let’s get you to our room.”

The next thing I knew, we were inside our room and Boruto was laying me down on the bed. I stared up at him, eyes hooded and vision blurry as he rolled me from side to side while getting my jacket off.   
  


"You mad at me?" I asked while reaching for his belt. But damn... Why was he wearing two of them?

“For what happened? No, Ki, I’m not mad.” He said and kissed my forehead. “That dealer guy from the first table we went to saw the whole thing go down on his break. He found me and told me what happened . . . . and honestly, I still want to go back down there and punch that bastard in the face.”

“Oh. Good." I hummed and finally grabbed his belts and pulled him on top of me. "You're so... fucking sexy." I grinned and wrapped my arms around his head, holding him against me. "I think you smell good too. We should fuck."

Boruto laughed and smiled at me fondly. “Don’t you think you should get some sleep? I don’t think you’re in any condition to fuck right now.”

"But..." I forced my hips up, wanting him to feel how hard I was—how much I wanted him. "I'm so fucking horny."

“Does it hurt?” He asked, suddenly sounding concerned. “Shit, so that’s what he gave you. I thought as much.”

"No. Feels good." I told him breathlessly and ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft... just like him. "Please. Fuck me."

Boruto blushed at my words. “You . . . you know I’m not going to hold back, right? I might actually break your cock this time.”

"Fuck. Please. I need you. Now."

His eyes widened before they glazed over, a smirk appearing on his lips. “Don’t worry, Ki. I’m going to devour you.”

I shook my head, panting. "Please hurry..." I groaned, my cock begging for his attention. My body had never felt like this. I was weak and so full of desire, all I could do was stare at him and hope he wouldn’t make me wait. He leaned up a bit, eyes falling to the buttons on my vest which he undid quickly before hurrying to unbutton my shirt.

His touch was all I could concentrate on, even the way his fingers brushed against me so gently as he unbuttoned my shirt. I was hot and sensitive and so fucking hard I didn’t know what to think. I’d never felt a high such as this, my eyes would only open a fraction as I gazed at Boruto whose hands finally moved to unbuckle my belt.

“Boruto,” I whined when his hand laid over my crotch and rubbed over my erection through my pants. If he even thought about teasing me, I felt like I would die. Thankfully, he moved his hands to undo my pants and pulled them down along with my briefs. 

I watched him through my hazed vision as he got off the bed and stripped himself. My hand moved to my cock, wrapping around it and stroking lightly. I needed the friction desperately. There was a steady throbbing sensation that left my cock aching and even the feel of my hand was so good I couldn’t stop touching myself, at least not until Boruto removed my hand to replace it with his own.

“Hey now, I said I would take care of you.” He reminded me.

His hand definitely felt even better than mine. My eyes closed as he stroked me so knowingly. I groaned loudly, head falling back onto the bed. Had I ever felt this weak—to be unable to hold up my own head? No… I couldn’t remember ever feeling like this.

It was when I felt Boruto breathing against my dick that I found the strength to lift my head and I forced my eyes open as far as I could to gaze at him. My teeth were clenched, I was so breathless it was like I’d just ran a marathon and his breath on me alone was enough to have me shaking all over.

“Fuck. Boruto.” I breathed heavily, noticing the way he appeared awed at my erection. Just when I was about to beg him to do something, his tongue slipped past his lips and ran across the tip of my member. I gripped onto the sheets, holding on for dear life.

“Damn . . . you’re so hard right now, Ki.” He commented, voice deeper from arousal. “I’m going to enjoy this.” 

I always had enjoyed having him suck my dick and even now… it felt amazing. A part of me never wanted it to end… but I just couldn’t take it. I needed so much more. I wanted to be buried inside of him, to feel him fucking me until I finally fell apart. Time seemed to be sitting still, or dragging on forever. Hell, I didn’t know… I had no sense of time now, all I knew was that I needed to get off and quick.

A strangled groan escaped me as he sucked his way off my cock, lips leaving me with an audible smack. My entire body was strained, every muscle I possessed taut. He moved around for a moment before the bed dipped under his weight and I heard a bottle pop open. My heart was racing even more now, the anticipation killing me.

The cold lube he lathered on my heated cock had me shuddering, but I was thankful he was in just as much of a rush as I was. When he straddled me without having prepped himself though, my brows furrowed in uncertainty. I was more worried about myself than him, but he seemed not to give a damn as he positioned my cock at his entrance and slowly lowered himself down on me.

My nails dug into his thighs harder, the deeper I got inside of him, the louder I moaned. Once he was all the way down, I could barely breathe. He was too fucking tight. It felt so fucking good. He moaned as loudly as I did and never stilled. It was almost too much, his constant, slow movements, taking me over and over again at a steady pace. It was hard to believe, but I felt like I could come already.

“Fucking hell.” I thrusted up into him, unable to handle how slowly he moved. He hissed at the sudden movement and I did it again.

In order to distract myself and try to keep myself from coming so quickly, I concentrated on his cock and the rest of his body as well. He was still in amazing shape, that would probably never change and my attraction to him had only grown over the years.

I reached forward to take hold of his member and stroked him in time with his movements. His head fell back as he moaned and he moved a little faster, only making it more difficult for me to keep my body from letting loose. I kept stroking him, matching my pace with his and it was just as he came, his seed shooting out over my abdomen at the same time that I fell apart inside of him.

“Ah, shit.” I growled, body trembling as I rode out my orgasm by thrusting up into him and that was the last thing I remembered before passing out.

…

My head pounding was what woke me. I hissed at the never ending throb at my temples and brought my hands up to hold my head. What the fuck. I was confused, disoriented and feeling as if my whole body had been drained as I moved to sit up, slowly.

“Fuuuuuck.” I groaned and laid back down immediately, unable to handle the way my head felt. I had yet to open my eyes and didn’t intend to try. 

The last thing I remembered was playing poker in the casino. I must have really got drunk off my ass, Boruto was probably ready to kill me. It was probably best if I just went back to sleep and didn’t bother facing him for the rest of forever.

“Kawaki.” Boruto called softly as he entered the room. He was carrying a tray full of food and set it on a nearby table. “Are you alright?”

Maybe he wasn’t mad after all. “Hmm.” I grunted, fearful if I moved the pain would get worse.

He sat on the side of the bed and started gently massaging my temples. “You poor thing.” He said seriously, no teasing in his voice.

I hummed at the feel of his hands. He always knew how to make everything better. Honestly though, I couldn’t believe that he was feeling sorry for me… maybe he did have some hidden agenda. 

“I’m sorry, Ki. If I had stayed with you instead of being petty over that lady, this wouldn’t have happened.” He told me, brow furrowed as he continued moving his fingers.

“It’s… not your fault.” I breathed. “Just like me… over doing it.” It wasn’t the first time.

Boruto shook his head. “You were reckless taking that drink from that guy, but it isn’t your fault. He must have been pretty sly to get one past you.”

I pulled his hands away to look up at him with narrowed eyes. “The fuck you talking about?”

He raised an eyebrow at me. “You don’t remember? A guy drugged your drink last night and tried to take advantage of you, but I saved your ass . . . . and then took advantage of you myself.” He said, smiling a little.

My neck got hot and I moved my hands down to cover my dick. “What the fuck?” I snapped, pissed that I couldn’t remember. “You would do that to me?” I couldn’t believe his cinnamon roll ass.

“You asked me to, I was just gonna have you go to sleep.” He pointed out. “But the effect of the drug, it wasn’t something to joke about. I didn’t want you to be in pain so I took care of it. Praise me.”

“The fuck?” I pushed him playfully before pulling the covers up to hide half of my face. “Damn it Boruto, how could you let this happen to me?” I was so humiliated I couldn’t think about it.

“I said sorry.” He grinned and folded his arms over my chest, resting his head on top of them. “Don’t worry, you liked it. A lot.” He said and wiggled his brows.

“Damn asshole.” I groaned. “I can’t deal with you right now.” Definitely not when my head felt like it was about to split right down the middle.

“Hmm, you wanna eat? Take some medicine too?” He asked.

I nodded, unsure if I could handle eating at the moment, but knowing I needed to try. “Please.”

He gave me a warm smile before sitting up and grabbing a small bottle, opening it to pour out two pills. Then he held them to my lips as he grabbed a glass of water. I took them in my mouth and he lifted the back of my head, bringing the water to my lips. Once I swallowed them down with the water, he set the glass back down and traded it in for a plate full of food. He lifted my head again and moved the pillow a bit so it propped me up. Boruto looked so damn happy as he fed me, his smile never fading.

“Why are you so damn cheeky?” I asked just as his phone went off and my heart skipped a beat. “Fuck, it’s the kids!” I screeched, knocking him out of the way to reach for his phone on the nightstand.

“Hey!” He protested. “Calm the fuck down, you’re gonna break something. Most likely me.”

“Shut up, it’s Kiki!” I hissed before answering the phone. “What’s wrong?” I asked immediately instead of answering hello like a normal person.

_ “Papa? Where’s Dad?” _ She asked and my grip on the phone tightened.

“He’s… around.” I grumbled, not daring to glance at Boruto because I could feel him rolling his eyes. “Is something the matter?”

_ “Oh well… not exactly. It’s just that I can’t find my house key and he told me where the spare was but I can’t remember.” _

Can’t remember? “Have you been smoking weed?!” My heart started pounding and Boruto swatted my arm and scoffed. “Stay out of this.” I whispered loudly to him and he stuck his tongue out. “Kiki, what is making you so forgetful?”

_ “Oh, I don’t know Papa… maybe I get it from you?” _ Now I could hear her rolling her eyes and my jaw tensed. 

“The spare key is under the cookie jar in the kitchen.” I told her quietly. “See how well I remember?”

_ “Whatever, Papa. Love you and Dad. I gotta go. Bye!” _

I glared at the phone after she hung up and then tossed it over on the bed. “Why must my kids be so bad?” I whined and fell back on the bed myself.

“Because they get tired of being good?” Boruto mused, but I could tell he was joking.

“Whatever. I don’t want to talk about it. Unless… do you think she’s smoking weed? Fuck, I should call Sora.” I went to sit up but Boruto was quick to force me back down.

“Ki, you’re cute when you worry but you need to chill. If she was smoking weed you would be able to tell and before you suggest it, she couldn’t just be immune to most of the side effects. Trust me, I could smell that shit a mile away and so would you.” He said and moved my bangs out of my eyes. “It’s okay, Kawaki. They’re okay.”

“We damn sure couldn’t smell it from here. Fuck, Boruto she has my genes. She’s gonna be a fucking pothead and we can forget about her finishing med school. Damn it.” I was seriously panicking now.

He groaned and fell over, burying his head in my chest. “Kawakiiiiii. Kiki won’t be a pothead, she knows we would have her ass. Yeah, she’s like you but that’s not a bad thing. You’re the shit, remember?”

“Yeah but you know how much I loved weed. Fuck, if it hadn’t been for the kids I would have never stopped for good.” It had been a long time, but I would always be a weed lover. If I had some right now I would smoke the shit out of it. 

I couldn’t accept my kids doing it though… not when I’d given it up to keep it away from them. But I’d been to college. I had college friends. Sure, I was smoking weed way before I went to college but I smoked more in college than I did any other time. They were going to make new friends and not all of them would be so good… and I just didn’t know how to accept it.

Boruto looked up at me. “You’re really worried about it, aren’t you? I know how you feel . . . I want to protect our kids too. I never want them to suffer or go through hard times. We fought to keep them happy and raised them with so much love, but we have to let them grow on their own now.” He said quietly, a sad look coming over his features. “We have to let them make their own mistakes . . . we gave them all the tools they’ll need in life and it’s up to them to use them. Being a parent is great, but once you have to stand back and watch, it’s so damn difficult. I miss them too, Ki.”

I wrapped my arms around him and sighed. “The bad part is… I know all that… and I still can’t let go.”

He smiled and snuggled closer. “That’s because you love with more than anyone else, maybe even me. You’re a great father and I’m so proud of you.”

“Just shut up already.” I groaned, hating it when he got sappy. “Shit.” I sighed. “I think we’ll be making our first stop tomorrow right?” I asked then, wanting to change the subject.

“I think so. First stop is . . . the Bahamas.” He stated. “I can’t wait to go to the beach.”

“Hm yeah. Don’t get flaunty though.” I chuckled.

Boruto laughed and playfully pinched my side. “ _ You’re _ the one who flaunts. Damn, now everyone is gonna see how sexy your body is.”

“Don’t worry. I do like to flaunt… but only for you.” I admitted, grinning to myself.

“That’s the way I like it.” He agreed.

The rest of the day was spent with us laying in bed, holding each other. We ate when mealtimes came but we never left the room and we were plenty happy enough just being together. Tomorrow would be fun, our first time at the bahamas. I was excited and I knew Boruto was too. I couldn’t wait to see how things went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Boruto- Chapter Three**

Kawaki and I were on the deck, looking over the ocean and the islands of the Bahamas. The ship would be docking soon and my excitement grew more the closer and closer we got to land. I was so ready and a part of me was disappointed the kids were missing this, but I would enjoy it with my husband. It was fairly early in the day and we were dressed in t-shirts, swim trunks and sandals. Kawaki was wearing his sunglasses, but I let mine hang from my shirt as I kept pointing out things to him. More passengers were coming to the deck after the captain made an announcement that we would dock in five minutes.

“Look at how clear this fucking water is!” Kawaki was leaning over to get a good look, his excitement making me more than ready to get off the boat.

“I know! We should go diving!” I suggested. “And surfing!”

“Definitely diving. I bet it will be quite the experience.” Kawaki was grinning so broadly, I was sure he hadn’t been this happy since the trip started.

I beamed at him, glad he was finally having fun. “It’ll be so cool down there! Want to do that first or save it?”

“Hm… maybe we should sign up for it and see if there is like a certain time we can go out, then decide. We might have to make an appointment.”

“Oh yeah, let’s do that!” I agreed.

The five minutes passed quickly and we waited for the ship to finish docking. Kawaki and I were one of the first ones off and I took a quick look at the map I brought before putting it back in my pocket. Then I grabbed Kawaki’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the diving center, not caring that I was acting like a little kid. The place wasn’t busy, but when I looked over my shoulder I saw a lot of people headed this way. It ended up being like Kawaki suspected and we had to make an appointment because of how popular it was, but we got to sign up for a good time tomorrow. I looked around as he signed our names and was taken aback by the pictures of fish and coral. It was so colorful and I hoped it was even better in person. 

Surfing would take awhile to learn so we decided to do that the day after tomorrow. Today would be about exploring, seeing the sights, going to the beach and whatever else they had here. I looked at the map again for some kind of welcome resort and was pleased to see one was close by. I led the way and recognized a lot of the people there as fellow passengers. It seemed most of them went here first, though I thought our idea was better, that diving list was going to get long as fuck. Kawaki found the brochures and we looked at one together, finding out that there were over seven hundred islands.

“Hello there, can I help you with anything?” A cheery voice asked and I looked up to see a young woman that must have worked there.

“Oh, uh, I’m good. Kawaki?” I asked, not wanting to dismiss her in case he had something he wanted to know about.

“Well, I don’t know.” Kawaki shrugged and ran his hand through his hair and the lady was quick to eye the ring on his finger.

“Oh! Are you two married?” She grinned. “How long, if I may ask?”

“Forever.” Kawaki grumbled and I elbowed him, forcing a smile as I looked at the woman. “Ow. Almost twenty years.” He corrected then and I laughed.

“Really?” She asked, sounding shocked. “That’s so impressive for such a young couple. Perhaps you two would be interested in a second honeymoon? You could rent one of our islands.”

My blue eyes widened at that. “You can rent an island?” 

“Second honeymoon?” Kawaki questioned.

“Of course! We have private islands available and plenty of activities to choose from. There are islands catered to honeymoons as well, plenty of couples have given their praises.” She explained.

“What do you think, Boruto?” Kawaki asked, looking at me with a gleam in his grey eyes that told me he was more than down.

I bit my lip and thought, why the hell not? “Let’s do it.”

“Fantastic!” The woman clapped and showed us where we could make the arrangements. 

We would be here for a week and had time to enjoy it all, but I was still surprised that the island would be ready before nightfall. I couldn’t get over it though, we were actually renting a freaking island. I mean we were rich, but we didn’t spend money like crazy. It wasn’t often that we spoiled ourselves, we mainly spoiled the kids. I put my sunglasses on when we went back outside and we walked to the beach.

“Well that was unexpected.” I commented.

“I’m so fucking excited. Just know, I will be getting your ass back for what happened the other night.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I didn’t do anything wrong. 

“I’m talking about you taking advantage of me… even if I did ask for it. Tonight, it’s my turn.” He smirked. “It will be a lot like the first honeymoon.”

I blushed at the memory and blamed my heated cheeks on the sun. “That’s not . . . well . . . I’m not  _ completely  _ against it.” 

“Good. It’s going to be fun.” It always is.

Once we got to the beach, we walked along the shoreline for awhile and took it all in. It was really something to behold and the water truly was the clearest I had ever seen. Once I was sure Kawaki wasn’t looking, I shoved him into the water and laughed my ass off until he stood up and cracked his neck.  _ Uh oh. _

“Damn it, Boruto. You could have waited until I took my shirt off.” He grumbled and took a step closer to me, which had me backing up. “Don’t try to keep a distance… I will catch you eventually.”

Despite how serious he was, I grinned cheekily. “Nah, I don’t think so.”

“I know so.” He muttered but didn’t take another step, instead he peeled his soaked shirt off. “Damn it.”

I shamelessly checked him out, loving how muscular he was even after all this time. “I don’t know which is hotter, you or the sun.” I said and chuckled at my own joke.

“So fucking lame.” He grumbled, turning his head away from me as he started walking down the beach again.

“Don’t be shy.” I teased as I joined him, ignoring some of the people that were staring at him.

“As if I would.”

“Uh huh, whatever you say.” I said. “Since you’re already wet, wanna go swimming?” We did have our swim trunks on after all, might as well. 

“Yeah, why not?” He turned towards the water and threw his shirt and sunglasses back behind him on the sand.

I followed suit and made sure to take out the map and brochure as well before going into the ocean. “Ahh! It’s cold!” I laughed, but kept moving in deeper anyway.

“Oh really?” Kawaki mused before suddenly shoving me hard and knocking me down into the water. “Ha ha fucking asshole.”

I came back up and flipped my hair out of my face. “Bastard, I’ll get you for that!” I smiled.

“That was payback so don’t go trying to dig yourself any deeper.” He chuckled and walked deeper into the water, grinning as he stared at his feet through the clear water.

I held my breath and went back under, taking a look from a different perspective. I could see just as clearly from underwater and admired all the shells before popping up next to him. It was deep for me and I had to wade in the water, but Kawaki was still just standing, his feet able to reach the bottom.

“Whoa! Look at the waves!” I exclaimed and pointed a lot further down where they were rolling.

“It’s so beautiful here.” Kawaki mused before smiling back at me. “I may never want to leave.”

“A whole week might not be enough.” I agreed and then gasped. “Oh my god, we haven’t seen what kind of food they have yet!”

Kawaki laughed and splashed me. “Then after we swim why don’t we have lunch?”

“Alright!” I cheered and splashed him back.

We stayed in the ocean for about ten more minutes before getting out. We went to have lunch as planned and were both starving. All of the food was imported and pricey, but it was really good and we could afford it so I wasn’t complaining. We took a break after our meal and had a few drinks. Next we looked around some more and I cursed myself for not bringing my camera or my phone. It was late afternoon when we checked on our island, I still couldn’t get over the fact, and found that it was ready. We decided to stop by the ship and pick up some of our bags before being taken to the private island. 

A boatman took us to the small island. There were a few small buildings off to the side that he explained belonged to the staff, though they wouldn’t bother us unless we called for them or they called the main house. The main house was pretty big and high up, easy to see from the water though I couldn’t make out any details. Once we reached the shore, I pulled Kawaki along the path as we carried our bags up towards the house. Everything looked so open and I was taken away by all the plants and wildlife. We wasted no time in going inside the large home, tall glass windows and a glass door. 

“Damn this place is nice. So many places to fuck.” Kawaki hummed, giving me a suggestive look before tugging me through the house until we found the bedroom. 

It was a huge room, a king sized bed made in all white. It was as open as the rest of the place, glass windows everywhere. It was a good thing we had plenty of privacy because if anyone was outside they’d most certainly get an eyeful. Kawaki dropped his bag at the end of the bed. There was a comfortable looking sofa in the room, and a large jacuzzi tub. 

“There’s a jacuzzi in the room? Shit.” Kawaki slapped my ass. “Why the hell didn’t we come here on our first honeymoon?”

I blushed, completely stunned. “Did you just—did you just slap me?” I asked, ignoring his question. He had surprisingly never done that before in all the years we had been together. Grabbing? Sure. Fondling? Hell yes. But smacking? Hell no.

“Sorry, guess my hand just slipped.” He shrugged. “Wait a minute…” He leaned in close to my red face, pierced brow cocked in curiosity. “You liked it… didn’t you?”

Damn him. “No.” I lied, not wanting to give him yet another weapon to use against me. He had enough already.

“Lie again and I just might have to spank you.” He warned, grey eyes darkening.

My body heated up at his words and I avoided his gaze. “Let’s just drop it.” I insisted, not knowing how I felt about this new found information. Just thinking about it . . . did things to me.

“Wow… I can’t believe I didn’t figure this out sooner. Makes sense considering you like it when I choke you.”

“Uh, what?” What was he trying to say?

“You obviously have a kink for pain.” He muttered almost to himself as he pondered it, pacing around the room. “What the fuck?”

No, no way. “I do not! I mean, sure I like some things . . . I’ll admit that, but I don’t have a pain kink. I’m not a masicist.”

“Let’s put it to a test then.” He decided and I was shaking my head as he stormed over to me, looking like the devil himself. “You down?”

Well this escalated quickly. “To prove you wrong? Sure.”

“And if I’m right?” He asked, head tilting to the side and smirk pulling into a grin.

Cocky bastard. “So I’ll finally have a kink while you have a hundred of them. It’s not a big deal.”

“Well I never denied I was a kinky mother fucker.” Kawaki snickered, his hands fisting my shirt at the neck. “But it’s just not settling well with me… that you could be too.” He told me before ripping my shirt down the middle.

I didn’t know what he meant by that, but I wasn’t about to ask. “You didn’t have to rip it.” I gulped, noting that he was in one of his more aggressive moods and unable to deny my anticipation.

“Shut up.” He ordered, shoving my ripped shirt off of me before his hands moved to my hair and he leaned down, lips hovering over mine. “You’re already hard.”

My blush deepened as I realized it was true. “So I’m attracted to you? Sue me.” I breathed, attention focused on his lips. 

“Is that all?” He asked but didn’t give me a chance to answer before he crushed his lips against mine with bruising force, gripping tight to my hair as he devoured my mouth. When he pulled away it was only after he took my bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, being purposely rough with me.

A groan left my throat and my arousal spiked, my swim trunks feeling really tight at the moment. I couldn’t deny it, I fucking loved it when he was rough, but I wasn’t telling him shit. My hands went to his chest, feeling the firm muscle as I returned his heated stare.

“Bed?” I suggested, trying to remember which bag I put the lube in.

“No.” Kawaki answered immediately, lips running down my neck and over my shoulder until he settled about halfway and licked before biting me none too gently.

I gasped and fisted his shirt. “N-no?”

“No.” He told me again, lips trailing back to my neck and he kissed the area twice before sucking on it roughly.

It was getting hard to think and shit, I was so hard right now. “Then where?”

“Who says I’m ready to fuck you?” Kawaki asked quietly as he licked his way up to my ear and took the lobe between his teeth.

I shivered. “You and your damn teasing. I thought you had a point to prove?” I taunted. I really didn’t know if I could handle it as things were now, he had gotten me worked up too quickly.

“Oh, I am proving it.” He promised, the hand still in my hair tugging hard to force my head back to give him easier access to my throat.

“Proving you have a throat kink? We’ve established that already.” I shot back, trying my best not to melt and holding back my moans. Why wouldn’t he give in already?

“No, proving that you like it as much as I do.” He continued to hold tight to my hair as his teeth nipped at my throat and his mouth suckled each place he bit.

My hands unconsciously pulled him closer and a moan finally slipped past my lips. “W-wait. Time out.” I needed a second or else it was all over for me. 

“No.” He growled, lifting his head and moving his hand to my throat before shoving me against the wall.

_ Fucking hell. _ “Ki.” I moaned lewdly, unable to stop myself. One hand left his shirt to palm the front of my trunks, my member aching.

“How bad is it?” He breathed, hooded eyes staring into mine as his hold on my throat tightened and he licked his lips tauntingly.

I didn’t have the ability to get mad at him for teasing, my mind was clouding over and all I could think about was him. How badly I wanted him, how I needed him and how turned on I was. What was even happening to me? Surely it was never this bad before . . . I didn’t dare think what would happen if it ended up being worse than when we used the cockring.

“I . . .” It was difficult to explain and I couldn’t stop moving my hand. “Wanna come.”

Kawaki’s eyes closed briefly as he hummed at my words but he was quick to pull my hand away from my crotch. “If you come before I tell you to, I  _ will  _ make you regret it.”

“Don’t.” He knew how to play dirty. “That’s not . . . that’s not fair.”

He kissed me instead of responding, this kiss just as rough as the last and it was only heightened with the grip he had on my throat. It was almost impossible for me to kiss him back and when he captured my tongue with his teeth my hands reached for his shirt again. I tugged it up and over his head, breaking the kiss and his hold for only a moment before both were back in full force. I greedily touched his newly exposed skin, needing everything I could get to somehow ease the fire burning inside me. I didn’t care anymore, I would do as he said as long as it meant I could come. I would try to wait, but I didn’t know how long I could last. 

My hands drifted to his trunks, one hand sliding down the back to grip his ass while the other slid down the front. If I couldn’t touch mine then I would touch his. I moaned in his mouth when I felt how hard he was, giving his cock a firm squeeze.

“No.” He swatted my hand away and moved his head to the side, his forehead resting against the wall while he inhaled deeply. “I’m in control here. You just keep quiet and don’t move.”

I bit my lip and turned my head into his neck, mouth close to his ear. “I want it—I want  _ you _ .” I said and let my hand join the other on his ass, pulling him forward so our groins met.

“Be patient.” He scolded, his tone harsh and then pried my hands away from him and lifted them above my head, holding them firmly against the wall.

What the fuck was patience? Didn’t he see how desperate I was already? “I can’t wait.”

“Well you’re gonna have to.” He said, sucking in a breath before leaning down to move his mouth back to my neck. He was all over me, my neck, shoulders, chest. I didn’t want to say anything, but it was damn impossible with the way he was tormenting me.

“No.” I whined, it wasn’t enough. 

Our honeymoon wasn’t this bad, at least I didn’t think so. I had blacked out a couple times though. Kawaki suddenly bit my nipple and I yelped, my back arching. I tried to move my hips closer, needing some type of friction before I lost my mind, but he kept his distance. I couldn’t do this.

“Kawaki.” I panted, eyes lit in desire. “Now.”

“I’m sorry?” He released my hands but at the same time took two steps back from me and the distance was too cold and unsatisfying.

“Don’t make me wait, stop teasing.” 

He turned his back to me and started walking away. “I think I’ll go check out the bar.”

“No!” I practically screamed and latched myself to his arm. “Please . . . don’t leave me like this.”

“Then are you done demanding me?” He asked, giving me an annoyed look.

No one else could ever break me like this. “I won’t do it again.” I promised, looking at him pleadingly.

He crushed me against him then, lips smashing against mine so roughly our teeth clashed at the impact. A growl rumbled in his throat as his arms wound around me and he started backing me up, until the backs of my legs hit the bed and I fell back. Kawaki came along with me, the kiss never stopping. I groaned as he slid my swim trunks off and hissed when the sensitive tip smacked my stomach. He swallowed the sounds and got rid of his trunks as well, tossing them on the floor. I couldn’t help grinding my hips against him, but the relief didn’t last long and he leaned back on his heels.

“On your fucking knees.” 

My breath hitched at the order and I rolled over. My face was on fire as I raised my ass in the air and rested my head and forearms on the pillow. It felt like I was on display and he knew I didn’t want him staring, but I didn’t have a choice right now. I could feel his eyes on me and I was beside myself in anticipation. My eyes widened when he spread my legs further apart and his breath ghosted across my entrance. I couldn’t believe what he was about to do, the only other time it ever happened was on our honeymoon. His hands moved my cheeks apart and I shivered when he purposely blew air, teasing me still. Thank god it didn’t last long and he dove right in, tongue quickly breaching me. 

I couldn’t stop the trembles that wracked my body at every lick and suck, my cock begging me to touch it. I moaned into the pillow and tried to stay still, letting the pleasure wash over me. It was maddening but oh so good. I wasn’t able to think about anything other than the feel of his tongue and lips as he ate me out. If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed the pool of pre-cum dripping onto the sheets. I was too lost in the sensation that it snuck up on me before I could stop it, nothing but a muffled shout leaving me as I came hard. I was shocked when Kawaki pulled back and replaced his tongue with his fingers, pushing roughly against my prostate and forcing my orgasm to last. Once I came down from my high, his other hand grabbed my hair and pulled me up onto my arms. I gasped and looked at him over my shoulder, his fingers inside of me lazily moving around.

“You came… I told you what would happen if you came before I told you to.” Kawaki growled, pulling his fingers out of me before suddenly slapping me hard across my ass. My breath caught in my throat and before I could come to terms with the way my body reacted to the sting, he smacked the other cheek just as hard.

His hand spread across the back of my head, and held my head down at the same time his other hand forced my legs back flat so that my whole body was flat on the bed. When his hand slapped my ass again I gasped, clutching tight to the sheets and hating that I was still so hard, my cock uncomfortable with the way I was laying on it.

“You’re so incon-fucking-siderate.” Kawaki hissed. 

What the hell was happening? “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Ki. Please don’t spank me.” I liked it too damn much.

His hand slapped down on my ass one more time before he was off the bed and I turned to see him walking out of the room. I stared after him, jaw dropped in shock. Was he really pissed at me? Like seriously and legitimately pissed? I considered going after him, but thought better of it. It took me a few minutes to collect myself before I got up and took a shower, the dried mess I made sticking to my stomach and my erection flagging with the sudden change in mood. I changed the sheets when I was done and put on a large and stretched out t-shirt. An hour had passed and I didn’t know if it was safe to go find him yet. I peeked down the hall and then the steps, everything eerily quiet. Shit, how pissed was he?

I made my way down the stairs, knowing the longer I waited the worse it was going to get. You had to wait a bit when Kawaki got mad, but if you waited too long then he would just work himself up again. I found him in the living room on the couch, still naked and a drink in his hand. I rubbed my arm and walked over, taking a seat in the round and oddly fluffy chair next to the couch. I pulled the t-shirt over my knees and brought them to my chest, my gaze on the floor. He hadn’t been this mad in awhile. I could feel his irritation from here and it made me start to fiddling with my wedding ring.

“Wanna talk about it?” I asked, tone light and mindful of his mood.

“Nope.” He muttered before taking a swallow of his drink.

“Okay.” I said and patiently waited, but he kept quiet and didn’t stop drinking. “Can I come over there?”

“Don’t care.” He said quietly, staring at his drink.

I sat down next to him but kept a little distance between us. He wasn’t get out of my face mad, but I wasn’t going to get any answers out of him either. I would have to find them on my own. He was upset I came without him, but not in a playful manner. I could understand it, but not to the point of walking out. He’d never done that all the other times. All the other times . . . . it happened a lot, didn’t it? And most of the time, I wasn’t trying that hard to stop it from happening. That was actually . . . pretty mean of me. I concentrated on my own pleasure instead of his, but he was always thinking about mine. I would be pissed too if it was the other way around. Just how long had I been doing that? The whole time we were together, all these years?

I looked at Kawaki and frowned. “You’ve been putting up with my selfishness all this time, huh?” I asked though I wasn’t expecting an answer, it was obvious. “Can I touch you?”

His eyes cut towards me and he sighed. “You don’t mean to be selfish… I know that.” He told me, not giving me an answer.

“That’s not the point.” I said and touched his arm, waiting to see if he would push me away or not.

“Boruto… I’m not even mad at you. I’m mad at myself.” He sighed again and sat his drink on the table beside the couch before running his hand through his hair.

I furrowed my brow. “What? But why?”

“Because… I know how far I can push you before you break, but I wouldn’t stop. It was my fault, so don’t worry about it.”

I wasn’t following his words and only grew more confused. “You’re not lying to spare my feelings are you?”

He shook his head before laughing quietly. “No… I’ve been fucking you for a long time Boruto… I know your body better than you do. I tested your kink out, knowing what would happen… and it happened. It’s fine. I’m used to it.”

“So you are lying.” I said and ran my hand down to his, bringing it to my chest. “I didn’t realize before, but I know now. I can do better . . . let me make it up to you? Please?”

“I won’t stop you.” He told me, voice soft.

I leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss before getting on the floor and in between his legs. I knew how much he loved it when I gave him head, it was time to spoil him. I grabbed his member and started rubbing the head with my fingers. He was soft now, but not for long. My other hand went to his balls and massaged him slowly. The second I felt him beginning to respond, I licked the sides of his shaft. 

“Wait,” He said suddenly and I sat back, letting go of him before he added, “take off your shirt.”

I looked at him in confusion, but did as he asked. It was about him right now and if he wanted to stare then I wasn’t going to stop him. After I put it on the table I went back to his cock, one hand cupping his balls while the other held the base. I took my time licking him and working him back up. He was completely wet with my saliva and I started stroking him as my lips focused on sucking the head. He groaned at the action, music to my ears. I gradually sped up my hand and tightened my grip on his sack. Once I sucked the head a few more times, I moved back and let my hand take over, flicking my wrist on every upstroke. More sounds vibrated in his chest and I was hungry for even more. When I brought my mouth back to his cock, I moved my hands away as I went down on him as far as I could, my lips firmly around the base.

“Fuck.”

After having his cock in my mouth for years, my gag reflex laughed at the challenge. It was easy to take him all in and I rested my arms on the couch beside his thighs, leaning my whole body forwards as I swallowed. He moaned as my throat tightened around him and I did it a few more times before I began bobbing my head. I dragged my tongue on the sides and underneath as I sucked, switching between the two. I kept it nice and slow for awhile, but picked up the pace when his breathing got faster. His taste got stronger as he got closer and closer to the edge and I didn’t let up, evenly breathing through my nose. I heard a phone start ringing and the sound made me pause.

“I don’t fucking think so.” Kawaki hissed, hands taking hold of my hair and forcing me further down on him and he groaned loudly, his cock throbbing. “I’m coming.”

I was offended he thought I would stop now, fuck the phone. I moaned around him as he came, the vibrations driving him crazy. I didn’t move or stop sucking until I was sure he was finished, swallowing everything. His hands fell away from me and I pulled back slowly and then licked my lips, still ignoring the phone as I looked up at him. He was panting and quivering all over. I smiled at my handy work before putting my shirt back on. 

I was hard again but paid it no mind, getting up to find where the ringing was coming from. I found a phone on the kitchen wall and answered just in time. It was a staff member from one of the smaller buildings I saw earlier, asking what we wanted for dinner and if they should prepare it and send it over. I asked for lobster and steak, not on the same plate of course, but I was just in the mood for it. Steak was one of Kawaki’s favorites and he was okay with lobster.

I hung up the phone and went back to the living room, Kawaki still recovering on the couch. I mentally patted myself on the back and joined him. “I ordered dinner.” I reported. 

“Okay.” Kawaki breathed, his body having yet to calm completely.

“Wanna try out the jacuzzi while we wait? Or should we do it after dinner?” I asked, not caring either way. 

“I think after dinner.” He yawned and started moving around, eventually getting settled to lay down. He laid over me as if he was light as a feather and was still naked. “Gonna nap now.”

I rolled my eyes fondly and decided to get a blanket for him after he passed out. “Go ahead, I’ll wake you up when the food is here.”

“Hm. G’night.”

“Good night.” I smiled softly.

He was out no more than a minute after and I carefully moved him so I could get up. I grabbed a blanket and pillow from the bedroom, placing it under his head and tucking him in under the cover. I explored the house a bit and then grabbed a small blanket for myself, sitting back in the living room in the fluffy round chair. We had diving tomorrow and then surfing, but I also wanted to check out the boats. I saw something in the brochure about sailing and I wondered if Kawaki would be into that, I suspected he would. I turned on the TV and put the volume low, checking out the sports channel. Football season was coming up and even though I didn’t play anymore, I loved watching it. 

The phone rang again about thirty minutes later and I quickly got up to answer it. It was a staff member again, letting us know the food was here. I told them to leave it outside and they happily agreed, as if it was normal. In all honesty, I just didn’t feel like putting on pants. I waited a bit before peeking out the windows to make sure the coast was clear. Then I opened the door and pulled the large cart inside. I took it to the living room and opened the fancy containers, examined the food. I hadn’t been specific other than lobster and steak, but there were plenty of side dishes and dessert. The chef doesn’t mess around. I got plates and silverware from the kitchen and set it on the table. Next I fixed our drinks and flipped through the channels for something to watch.

I settled on a comedy movie and picked up my small blanket. I raised Kawaki’s feet and sat on the couch, putting the blanket over my lap before letting his feet rest there as well. A part of me always wanted to let him sleep a little longer whenever he napped even though I was ruthless in the mornings. I caved and gave him ten more minutes, it wouldn’t hurt. 

Once the ten minutes were up, I turned the TV up to just under a normal level and rubbed his leg. “Kawaki, the food is here.”

“Hm?” He moved a bit but didn’t open his eyes. “Wha?” He groaned and pulled the covers up further on him. He never did wake up easily.

I cocked a brow when he huffed after a moment and spread his legs a bit as he moved around before settling once more. He murmured a string of curses as he tried to go back to sleep. It seemed as if he was in the middle of a dream, with the way he was humming and whispering unintelligible words—and I was definitely curious. My curiosity got the better of me when he breathed my name.

“I’m right here.” I told him, rubbing his leg again.

Kawaki squirmed a bit before rolling onto his back, grabbing my hand and moving it to his cock. I sucked in a breath at finding him so hard. My hand wrapped around him without a second thought, and his hand held onto mine. He groaned quietly as his hips flexed and I found my heart pounding. What had him so turned on? And after I’d just sucked him off too . . .

“Dinner, we need to eat.” I reminded, trying not to get worked up myself.

“Fuck dinner.” Kawaki grunted, flexing his hips again. His hand squeezed around mine, making my grip on him tighten and he groaned. “I want you.”

_ And there goes the bedroom voice. _ “Damn it all.” I cursed, it was useless to try and resist.

We went back to the bedroom for a quick round, going back down to eat when we were done. The food was really good and we had worked up an appetite, not wasting a single bite. It was definitely worth the price. Once we were finished, we got in the jacuzzi like we planned and the hot water soothed my muscles. It was a great way to end the day and we soaked for a good while. After we dried off, we got in bed and snuggled, gentle kisses passing between us until we drifted off to sleep. I woke up first the next morning. It was early so I decided to stay in bed for a little longer before prying Kawaki’s hands off of me and rolling out. I took a quick shower before getting dressed and going to the kitchen to order breakfast. There was food in the refrigerator and cabinets, but we still had the rest of the week to go through that. For now I was going to enjoy having a chef cook for us and get our money’s worth.

Today we would be diving but the appointment wasn’t until later so I let Kawaki sleep in. I watched TV in the living room until the food came and this time I greeted the staff member at the door. They took the cart from last night and I took the new one, noting I would have to make a few trips to bring the food upstairs. When I finished with that, I reached for Kawaki’s shoulder to wake him up and gasped when he grabbed me. He pulled me onto the bed and rolled on top of me before giving me a good morning kiss. He took a shower and got dressed as well before we ate and I could tell he was excited. I was too, I knew it was going to be a lot of fun. We made sure to get back to the main island early, having enough time to enjoy some of the other attractions until it was time to dive. Kawaki pulled me along as we made our way over, grinning all the while.

Our instructors met us at the front desk and led us to the diving gear. The woman explained what we were going to do and went over how to work the equipment, voice firm when she went over the safety rules. The man told us we would go over everything in a pool for a test run to ensure we had the hang of it. He gave us a pair of diving suits and led us to the changing room. We were both admittingly giddy, I was so pumped for this. The suits however, were tighter than I thought and I took a good long minute to admire Kawaki’s form. Yeah, it was  _ really _ tight. He smirked when he caught me staring and I smiled cheekily at him. His gaze never left me as I changed and it was plain as day he was thinking the same thing I had been, it was hard not to. He winked at me and we both laughed, putting our clothes in the lockers and hurrying back. 

The instructors had changed as well and were looking over the equipment, double checking everything. They suited up and we were as well before being taken to the pool. We practiced for about an hour, diving was nothing to mess around with and could be dangerous, especially mixed with panic. Once we were done, we followed them out and onto a waiting boat. The gear was heavy, but I managed though Kawaki seemed to be doing just fine. I was surprised when the woman gave us an underwater camera. It was nice of her even if it was required and we gave our thanks. I didn’t want to miss a thing, the pictures we took would be going in our photo albums along with all the others from the trip. The boat took us out onto the sea until we reached a good spot. Kawaki and I held hands as we entered the water, excitement at max. Our instructors were right behind us and gave us a thumbs up as we sunk deeper. It had only just begun and I was blown away, it was truly breathtaking. 

There was so much color, the fish so vibrant and the coral so striking. I couldn’t say how long we stayed down there, pointing out things to each other and taking pictures. I caught Kawaki taking a picture of me and our eyes met, his bright smile matching my own. I knew I would remember this for a long time and now had a strong love for the sea. If we got the chance, we had to do this again. The instructors led us around and showed us different areas, each one so cool. There were a lot more fish the deeper we went and we were constantly tapping each other to look. We had a great time and it sucked when we had to go back up. The first thing out of Kawaki’s mouth was “holy fucking shit” and I struggled to stay afloat, laughing hard. We got something to eat while we waited for the pictures we took and talked about everything we saw. The rest of the day was spent on our private island as we lazed around and looked at the photos, they turned out so well. 

The next day we signed up for surfing and were able to start right away. Neither one of us knew what the hell we were doing and ended up falling into the water more times than I could count. It was still fun though and we laughed every time it happened, surfing wasn’t easy and we weren’t that far out into the ocean. We were able to stand on the boards at least and ride small waves at the end of the day, but that was alright and to be expected. We didn’t give up and continued to practice throughout the rest of the week. We did other things as well and checked out sailing and hiking out into the deeper wildlife. 

Kawaki took to sailing like I suspected and he looked so sexy on the boat, the wind blowing over him just right. I got plenty of pictures of that. The hike let us see all kinds of birds that were just as colorful as the fish had been. It was really hot, but it was so worth it. We were both reluctant to leave when the week was over, but we had our fun. Making memories with Kawaki was what I loved the most about this trip. As long as I could do that, I didn’t care where we were. We walked hand in hand back to the ship, our bags over our shoulders. Kawaki had finally stopped worrying about the kids and enjoyed himself, I was so proud. His family was the most important thing in the world to him and I could never fault him for worrying even when he got ridiculous. It was one of the things I loved most about him, not to mention cute as fuck.    
  


Our first stop at the Bahamas had been a success and we had four more stops to go. Jamaica was next and I couldn’t wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kawaki- Chapter Four**

The Bahamas were as beautiful as I anticipated them being. Getting to have my own private island with Boruto really put the icing on the cake. Everything was so perfect, except for my need to push him past his limits. There had been so much to do though and other than having my alone time with Boruto, what I enjoyed the most was the diving.

We were both happy, both glad that we’d decided to take this trip for ourselves. We were having a great time, even now being back on the ship. There were plenty of things to do to keep us occupied and for a while, even when I thought of the kids, I didn’t worry about what they were doing. I did have faith in them after all… and I had faith that Sora would uphold his end of our little bargain.

Kiki had been an enigma ever since she’d became a teenager. There were so many times Boruto and I had to go to Himawari, or his mom or even Yukina for advice. Girls were definitely difficult, but considering that… Kiki was a really good kid. She was so smart and always made good choices. She never got into trouble before. But she was older now, and I was just waiting for her and Sora both to start making mistakes.

It was normal right? Kids made mistakes… yet ours never did. They were almost too good, so I couldn’t help but feel concerned. I wouldn’t worry myself endlessly anymore though, I was going to enjoy this trip with Boruto. It was for me and him, and the kids wanted it for us just as much—if not more—than we wanted it for ourselves.

Our next stop was Jamaica, and I was really looking forward to it. Though Boruto and I used to travel so often, we never left the states. There had never been opportunity before, even after he retired, we had the kids starting school. They’d been dragged around enough and neither of us wanted to put them through that. The most traveling we ever did was a week-long trip to Disney World, which the kids had loved so much that we took them every year until they grew out of it.

As a family, we still did things together. Boruto and I were determined to give our kids a wonderful life, and thankfully… they’d always been happy. We’d always been happy. Those kids were such a blessing and I supposed that was one reason it was so hard to be away from them. I missed them. They were there, everyday… and now I hadn’t seen them in weeks… I wouldn’t see them for months more, and that was hard to accept. There was no time for me to dread on that though, Jamaica was only a few moments away.

After the ship docked, Boruto and I left the ship hand in hand and were both taken aback by all the merchants swarming the travelers, including us. A man with long dreads walked over to us, leaning in close and pulling something out of his pocket.

“Looking for the good shit? I got it.” He said and Boruto and I both took a look at what he held. My eyes widened when I saw it was weed.

Boruto raised his hand to his nose, trying not to laugh and I shook my head to myself. It was tempting as fuck… but I couldn’t… could I? Shit… I really wanted to.

“Come on, man. You want it. Only forty dollars.”

“Stop me.” I whispered, elbowing Boruto in his side.

“Stand back, I got this.” He whispered back and then looked at the man. “You got yourself a deal.” 

“What?!” I roared, face paling as Boruto paid the man who couldn’t have been happier. He took the sack and showed it to me, a wicked grin on his face. “Boruto, what the fuck?” I hissed as the man finally left us alone.

He shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. “We’re on vacation, we can do what we want. I guess I’ll throw it away though since you don’t want it.”

I snatched it out of his hand and shoved it in my pocket, scoffing at him. “Damn asshole, don’t get mad if this becomes a habit… you know how I feel about weed.”

“Which is why I bought it, bastard. You’re welcome.” He grinned. “We’ve raised our kids and gotten them into college, it’s time to be a little selfish again. I’ll support you in whatever you want to do. It’s your decision.”

I couldn’t believe his cinnamon roll ass. Shit. All these years with no weed and he was the one who gets it for me now? I wasn’t going to do it… I wasn’t. Even though I really wanted to fucking do it. And now that it was in my pocket, I couldn’t think about anything else. I was itching to taste it, to feel the high it could give me unlike anything else. The perfection it was… I just needed it.

I started walking through the crowd, eager to get away from everyone. I knew I couldn’t smoke it while I was on the ship, so I really didn’t know what the fuck I was going to do. But I was damn sure going to do it as soon as I figured it out. As soon as we cleared the majority of the crowd, the smell hit me and I stopped on the spot, inhaling deeply and nearly falling out.

How long had it even been...

“That smell is still horrible.” Boruto commented, recognizing the scent as well. “But I won’t say anything else about it.”

I saw some people smoking, huddled around in a circle. Across from them was a little open bar, where more people were smoking. Shit. There was weed everywhere. I wanted to cut in somewhere. I mean, I did have weed too… but I had nothing to smoke it with.

“Fuck.” I cursed, remembering what we were doing and I looked at Boruto, feet shifting nervously. “So, let’s go… what do you want to do?” If I didn’t get out now, I probably never would. I needed to do something if I wanted to stop thinking about weed and it wasn’t going to be easy.

Boruto patted my back. “You can come back and play with the others later.” He promised. “Let’s see what else they have here first.”

“Right.” I sighed, trying to calm myself. I could smoke a little later… it was for the best anyway. I hadn’t smoked in so long, I had no way of knowing how I would take to it.

I pulled the brochure I had out of my pocket and started looking over it. Boruto and I had already done some research, but we hadn’t decided what to do first. When I looked over the zip lining bit again, I thought it would be pretty fun. The rivers were awesome, and thinking about flying over them like that was thrilling.

“Want to try the zip lining first?” I asked, looking from the brochure to him instead.

His blue eyes lit up and he smiled. “Hell yeah, let’s do it!”

We went to the welcome center and spoke with a tour guide to find out what exactly we needed to do. Once we found out where to go, we caught a ride and were too excited when we finally made it to the zip lining sight. Jamaica was so different from the bahamas, and yet it was just as appealing in its own way.

Zip lining was one hell of an experience, the river below us had been a sight itself. It had been a long time since I’d felt such a rush and I wanted to do it again before we left. Boruto liked it just as much as I did, but we decided to do something else instead of zip lining all day long. We were suggested to try canoeing after and we both agreed. The river was fascinating and both of us didn’t mind spending more time in it.

We were having a lot of fun. The day was flying by and before we knew it, the sun was beginning to set and we were wandering the streets, back towards the ship. It was when the smell of weed filled my nostrils once again that I was reminded of what I had in my pocket and I paused midstep. It was later in the day, more people were around, drinking and smoking. I was kind of nervous honestly… but I wouldn’t let this opportunity pass me by.

“Wanna go there?” I asked Boruto, gesturing to the small bar that was overcrowded and yet seemed like a good time.

He glanced at the bar and then back at me. “Yeah, the night is young.” He pointed out with a small and teasing smile.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him along, we were able to get a couple of seats but only because almost everyone was standing. The bartender walked over and asked what we wanted and we both ordered a beer. He served us before leaving to wait on some other people. As soon as I took a sip of my beer, a guy walked over to us.

“Need smoke?” He asked, having a few blunts already rolled in his hands.

“We have some.” I told him while wondering if he had some cigars or papers to sell instead.

“Then you should be smoking, man.” He laughed.

“Need something to roll it in.” I admitted, hoping he would have something and he quickly fished out a pack of papers from his pocket and tossed them onto the bar.

“From me to you, my friend.” He grinned and walked away.

Boruto chuckled at the whole scene. “Now that’s what I call a warm welcome.”

“Hell yeah.” I hummed and reached for the weed in my pocket. I stared at the sack for a few moments, debating whether or not I should really do it. There was no going back… once I smoked it would be all over for me. I just didn’t know what to do. 

The hesitation didn’t go unnoticed, Boruto studying my expression. “You don’t have to, it’s up to you, Ki. If you want it then do it. If not, that’s okay too. I’m with you either way.”

“I want to… I’m going to… just… I don’t know. It’s been a long time.” I shrugged and slowly opened the sack and pulled out a bud. “Fuck, it’s gorgeous.”

“Is it?” Boruto chuckled. “We can go somewhere else if that would be better, have a little privacy.”

I scowled at him. “Shut up, asshole.” 

Damn him, wouldn’t even give me a moment to revel in my fascination. I took the bud and held it over the bar, breaking it up with ease. It had been a long time… but my hands knew what they were doing.

“Shit. What if I forgot how to roll?” I mused, glancing at Boruto who rolled his eyes. “Just kidding… I’ve rolled so many joints in my life, I could never forget.”

“Hmm, and you do it so well too.” He added with a wink.

I chuckled as I finished breaking up the weed and pulled a paper out of the pack. I folded the bottom, filled it with the perfect amount of weed and then rolled it up as if I’d never stopped. Boruto was staring like a mother fucker but I refused to glance at him, hurrying to lick the end and finish it up. He was too fucking much sometimes.

With the joint rolled and in my hand, I stared at it in awe. I was about to be high as fuck. I took a deep breath and finally looked over at Boruto. “Don’t let me smoke too much of this. A couple hits at the most. Alright?”

“Got it, two hits tops.” He nodded.

My face fell when I realized I didn’t have a way to light my beautiful joint. All these people smoking though, somebody had to have a lighter. I cursed and laid the joint down on the bar before standing up.

“Ki.” Boruto called and pulled a lighter out of his pocket, holding it out to me. 

“The hell? First you buy weed and now you have a lighter? Shit, Boruto.” I shook my head at him and took the lighter before sitting back down. “You want this don’t you? You want me high as fuck.”

Boruto took a swig of his beer, expression blank. “Let’s just say you put a ring on this for a reason.”

“I did… and yet you’re still a pain in my ass.” And I fucking loved him so much that I hated it. Shit.

My eyes moved to the joint and I picked it up, holding the lighter to it. I was so anxious that I was surprised that my hands weren’t shaking. When the joint was finally lit, I raised it to my mouth, closing my lips around it and took a small hit.

Holy fucking shit. It tasted like heaven but was so much stronger than I remembered. I didn’t even get to exhale the smoke before I started coughing.

“Shit.” I coughed for a good minute before I was able to breathe and I eyed the joint suspiciously. “Shit.” I repeated before taking another hit.

“Is it your first time?” The bartender asked, suddenly back. I was coughing again and trying to glare at him with the way he was grinning at me.

“Ah…” I shook my head and then nodded, unable to believe that I was already starting to feel the effects. “Yes and no…” I trailed off. It had been so long, it was like the first time all over again.

The guy laughed. “Take it easy.”

I ignored him and took another hit, this time taking it in without coughing. It was even better than I remembered. It felt good. It tasted so good. It was just fucking good.  _ Period _ . I had taken several hits before I held it towards Boruto.

“What the fuck, shit, Boruto!” I pushed the joint further towards him, higher than I’d ever been. 

He took it from me and smiled. “Yeah? You got complaints?”

“N-yeah. Gimme that back.” I said, reaching for the joint.

“Nah, that’s enough. I already let you hit it more than a couple times.” He reminded. “Let it sit for a bit and then we’ll see.”

“Borutooo.” I groaned, wanting that joint back in my hands. I may never get another one. But shit, I had a whole sack and it was cheaper here than it was back home. Still though, even knowing I was high as fuck, I wanted more. 

Boruto leaned forward. “Tell you what, we get a hotel room and I’ll let you smoke the whole thing.”

I nodded quickly. “Okay.” I stood up and grabbed a hold of his shoulder to steady myself. My body felt so heavy and yet so light at the same time. 

Boruto chugged the rest of his beer and held my arm before he stood, wrapping his arm around my waist. I grabbed the sack off the bar and the pack of papers and shoved them in my pocket. 

“Where’s the joint?” I asked, eyes heavier than my body as Boruto led me away from the bar.

“Right here.” He said, showing it to me in his hand before putting it out and into his pocket. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep it safe.”

I nodded, knowing he wouldn’t fail me. He was the most dependable person in my life. “I think…” I began and took a breath before laughing. “I think I’m a little high.”

“Shit, I think you’re right.” Boruto agreed, grinning up at me.

I laughed even harder, leaning over on him as we walked. “Feels good. Why did I ever quit?” I must have been crazy.

“Good question.” He hummed, looking amused. “At least you’re doing it now.”

“Fuck, yeah.” I nodded repeatedly, laughing again. “Nothing is better than this… except for fucking you.”

Boruto laughed and smirked at me. “I mean we’ve already gone this far, why stop now? Just wait until we get to the hotel, I’m going to rock your world.”

“Mm. Interesting… but I  _ can not  _ lie. Shit… I’d rather rock yours.”

His smirk turned into a sweet smile. “You always do, Ki. But tonight is going to be about you. Leave it to me.”

“Watch your mouth, asshole!” I leaned away from him and pushed his head. “Damn it.” I rolled my eyes just as a snake slithered by in front of us and I stopped walking, throwing my hand out in front of Boruto to stop him. “Did you… did you fucking see that?”

“That . . . was a big ass snake.” He said, looking in the direction it came from. “Let’s not go that way. Or that way.” He said and gestured to where the snake went.

“Oh, don’t worry… I won’t let anything happen to your cinnamon roll ass. I will carry you if I need to.” I laughed and tugged him along, the hotel in sight. I took a look at Boruto when he didn’t say anything and found his face red. I stopped again, leaning close to his face. “What’s wrong here?” I asked, cocking a brow in curiosity.

“N-nothing. Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” He insisted and I grinned, not paying attention to our surroundings in my current state as I took a hold of his dick through his pants.

“Kawaki!” He scolded and swatted my hand away. “Oh my god, don’t—wait until we get in the room! Hell people are staring.” 

“I don’t give a fuuuuck.” I told him, glaring at the people he’d caught staring at us. They quickly looked away and hurried along. “Bitcheeessss!” 

Boruto grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the hotel, his blush going all the way down his neck and possibly further. “Let’s get inside before you start opening up a fresh can of whoop ass.”

“Well damn they were fucking asking for it!” I scoffed, wanting to go back and rip them a new one. “If I want to grab your fucking dick, I will and no fucking body is gonna stop me!”

“Oh, fuck me.” Boruto groaned, walking faster.

“Oooh. I will, don’t worry.” I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and laughed. “I really like fucking you. We should do it all the time.”

He wrapped his arm around my waist and covered his red face with his other hand. “I’m going to die.”

“Not on my watch.” I laughed again and then felt something vibrating against my leg. “What the?” I felt my leg and realized it was my phone ringing. I dug it out of my pocket, struggling a bit. “Sora? Sora… Fuck! It’s the kid!” I stopped walking and answered the call.

“Whoa, no. Give me the phone, you’re high as fuck.” Boruto told me.

“Fucking so? Shit. This is Sora, I need to talk to him.” I argued, glaring at him.

He glared right back. “I don’t care who it is, give me the phone. Sora doesn’t want to hear your high ass.” 

“He called me, not your cinnamon roll ass so shut the fuck uuuup.” 

“S-stop calling me that!” He yelled, flustered.

_ “Uh, should I call back later? This is a bad time, isn’t it?” _ Sora’s voice said on the other end of the line. I hadn’t realized I’d turned it on speaker phone.

“Shiiiiiiit, what the fuck’s up son?” I grinned, staring at my phone. “Listen Boruto, it’s Sora.”

_ “Dad, what did you do?” _ Sora sighed and Boruto huffed.

“It doesn’t concern you, just talk to your Papa so we can get back to . . . things.”

_ “Dad! Too much information, my poor ears!” _

“Ignore him, Sora. He can’t help himself. Fucking asshole. What the fuck are  _ you  _ doing?” I asked, wondering what time it was.

_ “I’m just checking in. I hope you two are having fun, though it’s not hard to tell you are.” _ He said and then lowered his voice a bit.  _ “I can’t say much about you know who because they’re in the kitchen, but nothing to report so far.” _

“You’re such a cinnamon roll, just like your dad.” I sighed, smiling broadly. “Don’t worry, I’ll bring you a fat sack of weed to smoke when I get back.”

Boruto gasped at my words. “The hell you are, bastard. If you bring any back the kids aren’t touching it or else I’ll have their asses. You hear that, Sora?”

_ “I really wish I didn’t hear any of it . . .” _ Sora mumbled. __

_ “Are you talking to Dad and Papa?”  _ Kiki’s voice asked.  _ “I want to talk to them.” _

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” I ranted as I slammed my finger down on the call end button several times before it finally hung up and I breathed a sigh of relief. “Hell fucking no!” There was no way in hell Kiki was getting any weed.

Boruto rolled his eyes. “Now you draw the line.”

“Well hell yeah!” I gaped at him. “Do you want our daughter smoking weed? Shit, not good.”

My phone started ringing again and I gasped, shoving it into Boruto’s hands when I saw it was Kiki calling. There was no way I was talking to her right now. Boruto answered the phone and we started walking again, the trip to the hotel taking forever.

“He can’t come to the phone right now.” He told her. 

My heart broke. “Awwwww, shit. She wants to talk to meeeee. Okay, okay, hand it the fuck over!”

“Kiki, if your Papa doesn’t come back from this vacation, you tell everyone it was an accident.” He said before handing me the phone.

“Kiki?” I answered, feeling a bit worried and trying to make sure I contained myself. It wasn’t going to be easy.

_ “I miss you, Papa.” _

“Shiiiiiiit. I miss you too, baby.” I told her before biting my lip. I felt guilty as fuck for not calling them since before we went to the bahamas.

_ “Oh, you sound like you drank a lot, Papa…”  _ She giggled and so did I.

“No, no… just high as fu-” I stopped myself, heart stopping. “Shit, fuck I mean yeah I’m drunk as fuck.”

_ “Ooh, Papa… You don’t think I’m stupid, do you?”  _ She continued to laugh.  _ “I’m glad you’re having fun… just don’t give Dad a hard time, okay?” _

“Never.” I promised. “The only thing hard I’m gonna give his ass is-”

Boruto snatched the phone out of my hand before I could finish. “Call back tomorrow, sweetheart. I need to deal with Kawaki tonight.”

“Fucking pervert.” I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting as I walked a little faster. Just how fucking far was this hotel?

It was several minutes later before we finally made it and we walked into the lobby. Boruto told me to stay put while he got us a room, so I did as he said and looked around eagerly while I waited. Finally he came back to me and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me towards the elevators.

“We gonna fuck now, or what? Shit.” How long was I gonna have to wait?

We stepped inside and the second the metal doors closed, he pushed me against the wall. “I thought I knew what I was getting into, but damn it all. You better believe I’m handling your ass tonight. You should hope your stamina holds up.” He warned and smashed our lips together in a quick but needy kiss. 

When he pulled away I blinked at him in surprise. “Did you… did you just push me against this wall?”  _ What the actual fuck? _

“Wait til you see what else I’m gonna do to you.” He practically purred, hands running down my chest.

“Daaaamn.” My eyes widened and I nodded over and over. “I’m ready. I think. No, yeah I am. I’m fucking ready.”

He smirked evilly, a dark gleam in his eyes that I had only seen a handful of times before. Once we got to our floor, he led me out of the elevator and to our room, opening the door with lightning speed. He closed the door behind us and I turned around only to be slammed against the wall again, his hands gripping my waist as he dropped to his knees. He started mouthing at the outline of my hard dick and I hissed. He didn’t tease though, and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling the zipper down with his teeth.

“Fucking shit.” I gasped, taken aback. Where the hell was this coming from?

He pulled down my pants, tracing my member through my underwear before pulling them down as well. 

“I told you before, tonight is about you.” He said and grabbed the base, ghosting his lips against the tip. “I’m going to spoil you, make you come so hard over and over. I’m hot just thinking about it.” He took me in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head with a moan before pulling back. “Hmm, I love how you taste. And your cock fits so well down my throat, I can’t help myself.”

As if to prove his point, he swallowed me all the way up to my pelvis and pulled back again. He repeated the action a few more times, deep throating me without breaking a sweat. He was going to fucking kill me. What the hell? Where was this mouth coming from and why was I shaking?

“Boruto,” I groaned, head lolling back against the wall. What the hell was even happening here?

He looked up at me, eyes sharp and glazed over. “Fuck my mouth.” He ordered, not waiting for an answer before he swallowed my dick again.

I sucked in a breath, staring down at him with wide eyes. I couldn’t respond to that. I couldn’t move. His hands went back to my hips and started rocking them, encouraging me to thrust. Soon my body moved on its own and I twitched in his mouth when he moved one of my hands to his blond hair, eyes daring me to be rough like I knew he liked it. I was still hesitant and he read my mind, suddenly using his teeth and gently biting me. I growled and he moaned, almost out of reflex after all these years. 

Fine. If he wanted it then I would give it to him. I gripped his hair and started moving, thrusting faster while his eyes fell shut. I was able to go in deep at this angle and didn’t think I would last. It only took a few minutes before I was right on the edge, snapping my hips faster. Boruto’s eyes opened and he looked up at me, sensing it and gaze too wanton for me to handle. I stilled as I came down his throat and groaned deep in my chest. Boruto took over and started sucking me through my orgasm. My head went back against the wall and my hand fell from his head, his mouth not stopping until he was sure I was finished.

He lifted my legs out of my pants and underwear, taking off my shoes next. I just stood there and let him, too high to move in more ways than one. He got up and took off his shoes as well before fisting the front of my shirt.

“I’m not done with you yet.” He warned, voice a bit gravely. 

“Fuck.” I breathed heavily, shaking my head. I couldn’t handle anymore. I couldn’t handle him like this. “Too much.” I told him, completely sure that I could not take anymore.

He pulled me towards him and ran his hands up my back and under my shirt. “Sorry, Ki, but you’re not getting any mercy from me. I’m going to drain you dry.”

“Shit.” I groaned, staring at him and fearing for my well being. “What the fuck, Boruto… what’s gotten into you?” It sure as hell wasn’t me.

He glanced at my lips as I spoke and then pulled me again, this time to the bed. He shoved me down with that old football strength and stood at the edge of the mattress, hands unbuttoning his jeans.

“Now that I know, I’m not going to be a selfish lover anymore.” He said seriously. “It won’t be this intense all the time, but . . .” He trailed and got that gleam in his eyes again, a wolfish grin spreading across his lips. “It’s been awhile since I got drastic.” 

“Y-you’re not…” I shook my head and swallowed hard. “I don’t need…” Fuck what was I going to do about this? I was too high to figure it out. “I’m good. I’m real fucking good. Let me fuck you.”

“No.” 

He took off his jeans and underwear, his shirt quickly following. Then he got on the bed and crawled up my body until he was straddling my hips. His hand grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted up, taking it off of me with ease. He was really fucking serious. 

“Do you remember, years ago after my last game, when I told you my mouth was capable of more than you could ever dream of?” He asked, scratching his nails down my chest. “Tell me, do you want it naughty? Or nice?”

“I don’t.” I shook my head quickly. “I don’t think I can handle either one.”

He leaned down and brought his lips to my neck, kissing it between his next words. “Pick one . . . or I’ll pick for you.”

Fuck. “Boruto.” I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. I didn’t know what to think or do, but I couldn’t deny how excited I was. “Y-you pick.”

His lips came to my ear next, licking around the shell. “Naughty it is then.” 

I shuddered at his words, and the feel of his tongue on my ear. Boruto never, ever, ever did this to me. “Don’t kill me.” I whispered pleadingly.

“If I did that then how would you ever find out what nice is?” He teased and kissed my cheek, but I knew his ass was lying. I was a goner.

He leaned back and kissed me slowly, his hips grinding his ass against my dick. His tongue was lazy in it’s movements inside my mouth yet so greedy at the same time. His erection rubbed against my abs and my hands went to his waist, not able to decide whether to make him grind harder or make him stop. I had no idea what I was in for. The kiss only lasted minutes more before he sat up and put two of his fingers in his mouth. He looked at me suggestively as he sucked them and I couldn’t help thinking about what he had done not even twenty minutes ago, my member thrusting between his cheeks at the image. 

Once his fingers were wet enough, he moved further up and leaned back down on my chest. I groaned when I saw him bring his hand to his ass and he gasped when his fingers pushed past his entrance. Fucking hell. I couldn’t remember the last time he prepped himself in front of me. 

“It’s never enough when I do this, a-ah, my fingers are never enough.” He moaned. “They can’t fill me like you do.”

My body’s reaction to his words had me groaning loud as fuck. “Boruto,” I whined his name, knowing if he kept it up, he would be the death of me. Tonight. “You’re fucking killing me.” I admitted quietly, hating how breathless and horny I was. Who even was this guy?

“I’ll make your last moments worth it.” He promised and then moaned again, head falling to my shoulder. “Just a little more.”

He rocked back onto his fingers while humping my stomach, his other hand coming up to clutch the back of my neck. A few more seconds and he sat back up, panting. He moved back down until his ass was flush with my member, a sigh leaving his lips. My hands were still on his hips and he grabbed my wrists. He didn’t try to move them though and instead used the leverage to thrust back against me again, teasing me when he knew I was at my limit.  _ Fucking asshole. _ As if reading my mind, he looked down at me and smirked, rolling his hips faster.

“The best part about riding you is how deep your cock goes.” He said, starting his damn dirty talk again. “I can’t describe what it does to me, how good it feels. Your eyes get this fire in them whenever I tighten around you and when you growl . . . fuck, Ki, I could come just imagining it.” 

“That fucking mouth is gonna get your ass hurt.” I hissed, really struggling not to lose myself.

“Promise?” He grinned cheekily, one hand moving back to squeeze my dick. “You gonna wreck me? Fuck me til I can’t stand? We both know I like to get punished.”

“Stop it. Right fucking now. I’m not playing.” I panted, gripping his hips hard.

He gave me one firm stroke before responding. “You should have asked for nice.”

“Then I change my mind… I want nice.”

Boruto chuckled. “Alright, nice it is.” He lifted his hips and positioned my member at his entrance, flipping his bangs out of his face. “I’ve been so desperate all this time, you have no idea. Can I put it in now? You’ll give it to me, won’t you? Please, Kawaki. I need your  _ cock _ .”

“Fucking. Take. It.” I growled. He wasn’t playing nice at all. He really was trying to kill me and I hated how much I liked it.

“God, that growl.” He moaned and then lowered himself on top of me, not stopping until I was all the way in. He tossed his head back in pleasure and I voiced my own satisfaction at finally being inside of him.

His hands came to my chest again and he started bouncing in my lap, his pace anything but slow. He moaned freely, not caring who heard. I was ready to fucking lose it. I couldn’t even meet his thrusts halfway, all I could do was lay back and let him take me. He had no intention of dragging this out anymore. It was seriously too much yet I wanted more. He knew how to move just right, clenching around me purposely to pull growls from my throat. I couldn’t tell how much time had passed as he rode me, too caught up in how good it felt, in how good  _ he  _ felt. I thought that this was it, I could feel my dick spasming, throbbing like never before inside of him. I was finally going to come, no more teasing, no more surprises. But I was fucking wrong.

Boruto leaned down, capturing my lips in a brief kiss, not stopping his movement. “Ki . . .” He whined as he gave me a pleading look, my hand going to his throat instinctually. “Please, Ki . . . choke me.” 

“Fuck.” I squeezed his throat hard, his words sending me over the edge. I came so fucking hard that it stole my breath and clouded my vision. I had to pry my hand away from him because my grip was definitely too tight, so I gripped the sheet instead as he moved—making my orgasm drag on forever it seemed.

“Oh Kawaki!” He moaned when he came, his hips finally stilling as he let it wash over him. His body was shaking and his hands held fast to my shoulders, nails almost breaking the skin. We stayed like that until he calmed enough to get up and fall to my side. “Damn. I definitely broke a sweat.”

I was pretty sure the only thing he broke was me.

….

I woke up alone in bed and feeling around for Boruto. He wasn’t there. I frowned as I pulled my hand back and rubbed my eyes before sitting up and stretching. The bedroom was empty and so quiet. I got up and yawned before leaving the bedroom, not bothering to put any clothes on.

My feet carried me into the living room where I saw the back of Boruto’s head, he was sitting on the couch. I walked over quietly, wondering how long he’d been awake and my stomach fluttered when I found him in deep concentration, tongue between his teeth as he studied a paper loaded with weed in his hands. He was trying to roll a joint… he’d never rolled a joint before. 

He cursed and groaned when his hand slipped and the weed spilled out onto the coffee table he was leaning over. I chuckled lightly, giving away my position and Boruto stiffened before turning his head to look at me.

“What are you doing there?” I asked, amused. If he wanted to smoke, he could have woken me up. I would roll him a million joints if he wanted me to.

“Uhhh, rolling?” He answered, a light blush staining his cheeks. 

“You want to smoke?” I asked, smiling softly at him as I came around to sit next to him. “I can roll it for you, I don’t mind at all.”

“I was trying to roll it for  _ you _ .” He explained. “But . . . it’s not going well.”

“You were?” I smiled wider and had to force myself not to kiss him. “So fucking cute.” I sighed and looked down to the way he was holding the paper so wrong. “Why don’t I teach you?”

He bit his lip before breaking out into an unsure smile. “Yeah?”

“Alright, drop that crumbled paper in your hands. You’ll never be able to roll with that.” I told him and pulled out a fresh paper for each of us. He’d broken up enough weed for two joints, so I separated it, sliding some to him and some to me. “First, you gotta fold the bottom like this,” I explained as I showed him how to do it and he followed suit. “Since you’re new to this, it could help if you tuck in the corners like this, so you don’t spill it.”

Boruto watched me, doing as I did. We put our weed in next and I straightened mine out, then he did too. I moved my thumbs into position and checked to make sure he was following. He was right with me.

“You can’t be scared of it, or unsure. That will fuck you up. Just roll.” I told him and we both started rolling. I was moving faster than I meant, rolling the whole joint up as Boruto managed his first twist. “Sorry.” I chuckled and unrolled mine to do it again, slower. “It’s best to start in the middle and work your way to the ends as you roll.” I did it again, he watched and then tried it for himself and it worked for him, though his was pretty loose. I wasn’t about to tell him that though.

“Now,” I grinned. “Lick the line and finish it off.” I told him, showing him how it was done and then watching him give it a go. He licked the line slowly before rolling the joint the rest of the way and then beamed at me. “Damn, that is sexy when you do it.”

As soon as those words left my lips, the memories of last night came crashing down on me and my breath hitched. Boruto looked away from me, as if he could read my mind. Fucking hell. He’d never got to me before like he had last night. That fucking mouth and shit… he’d almost killed me. My dick twitched just thinking about it, but I knew there was no way in hell I could want more after last night. 

No fucking way.

“I’m sexy period.” He said with a small smile. “So it’s okay? I did it right? It’s a lot harder than it looks.”

“Don’t fucking talk to me.” I scoffed, grabbing the lighter off the table and firing up my joint. I couldn’t even look at him right now. I couldn’t believe what had happened last night. What the fuck even did happen? Shit.

Boruto huffed. “Why not?”

I ignored him as I brought the joint to my lips and took a hit. It was good… but I couldn’t get too fucking high. I couldn’t believe Boruto had a thing for taking advantage of me and I kind of liked it. That was not the way things went down with us and I wasn’t about to let him get cheeky over it either.

“I guess you’re not going to get dressed today?” He asked.

“Don’t fucking worry about it.” I grumbled, trying my damnedest not to think about last night. Too much shit was going on around here. I needed to smoke.

Boruto hummed before getting up, leaning over the back of the couch to whisper in my ear. “Then you should worry about it unless you want to get attacked again.” He left the room after that, going back into the bedroom.

Who the hell did he think he was? I didn’t know what had gotten into him and I didn’t know how to feel about it. There was some part of me that liked it but at the same time, I really didn’t fucking like it. I couldn’t stand for this shit. If I had to, I would put him in his place. He wasn’t going to get away with trying to act all different on me after all these fucking years. I’d have his ass.

After smoking half of the joint I put it out, feeling pretty good but not good enough to let Boruto get any ideas. I didn’t want to fucking look at him—actually I couldn’t. Not without thinking about how different he’d acted the night before. I couldn’t deal with that shit. It was fun, last night… but never again. Never a-fucking-gain.

With a sigh, I stood up. The high really got to me with the movement, but it was nothing compared to last night. I’d smoked for a long time. Yeah, it had been forever and last night I couldn’t really control myself and I didn’t know how to act… but things were different now. I knew how to handle it. I would fucking handle it if it was the last thing I did.

Boruto hadn’t come out yet and I wasn’t sure what he was doing, or if I cared. I went to the bedroom myself, finding Boruto coming out of the bathroom, still wet and with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Fuck you.” I muttered under my breath, looking away from him as quickly as I’d given him a glance. 

“Damn. Now who’s the shy one?” He teased and I could hear the grin in his voice.

I moved in front of him, scowling down at him as if he were my mortal enemy. “Who the fuck is shy?” Damn sure wasn’t me. I would show his ass. I would fucking show him.

He ran a hand through his wet hair and tilted his head. “My husband.”

_ Fucking asshole. _ He was such a pain in my ass, pissing me off so easily. My hand wrapped around his throat before I could stop myself. “I’m not fucking shy. Not even close.” I growled and he shuddered.

“That’s rude.” He told me, hand grabbing my wrist. “Stop that.”

“You fucking stop.” I snapped, squeezing his throat. “Don’t think I’m gonna let your cinnamon roll ass get cheeky just because I was high as fuck last night.”

“I made you high as fuck last night.” He shot back.

My jaw tensed and I really wanted to put a hurting on his ass, but I released him instead. Knowing he wanted me to lose it. I wouldn’t give in to him. Nope. “Hope you fucking enjoyed it, asshole. It won’t happen again. Fuck you.”

I left him then, going into the bathroom to have a shower of my own. We were in Jamaica after all. We had a lot of things to see and things to do. There was no telling what we’d get into today, but it was going to be a lot more than sitting in this hotel room. I needed to get my mind occupied by something other than Boruto. He knew just how to get on my last damn nerve.

It really hit me during the shower. I’d forgotten how the hot water could strengthen the effects and I was definitely on cloud nine by the time I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

“Fuck…” I took a deep breath and straightened myself while wrapping the towel around my waist. I really needed to learn how to work my way up. I didn’t smoke anymore… I had to take it easy, smoke a little bit. But damn, it tasted so good that once I got started I hated to quit.

I walked to the sink and stared at myself in the mirror, finding it hard to believe how hooded my eyes were and also how red they were. 

“You’re high as fuck.” I mumbled and rolled my eyes before leaving the bathroom. I was probably going to need a little bit before going out anywhere.

The smell of food filled my nostrils as soon as I walked out of the bathroom and I followed the scent, finding the table loaded with food and Boruto sitting there. I really hated how much I wanted his ass.  _ Bitch _ .

I glared at him before looking away, my eyes moving to the food instead. After taking a seat at the table, I grabbed the first thing that caught my eye. I hadn’t expected toast, but I was damn glad to see it. I took a big bite and groaned. It was so good. Fuck, so much better being high. I leaned back in my chair as I chewed, ignoring Boruto across the table. Maybe it would be best if I just pretended he wasn’t here.

“So what do you wanna do today?” He asked.

“Not you, that’s for damn sure.” I told him, mouth full since I’d stuffed the remainder of the piece of toast in my mouth.

He gasped at that. “What the--well fine, but don’t go changing your mind later. You’re not getting shit.” I didn’t have to look to know he was pouting. “Seriously though, you wanna do something or just go back to the ship?”

I grabbed another piece of toast and took a big bite before responding. “You don’t tell me what the fuck I’m getting and I don’t know what I’m doing yet. I’m fucking high and I already want to get high again. So leave me alone.” Shit.

“Well you sure didn’t waste any time. I’ll just do my own thing.” He decided.

“Oh yeah?” I cocked a brow at that. “See if I fucking care.” Oh I wish he would do his own thing. He was on another level of bullshit now.

“Whatever.” 

“Yeah, what the fuck ever. I’ll do my own thing too. I’m sure I can make lots of friends who wanna smoke weed with me. Unlike you, bitch.”

“Call me a bitch again and see what happens.” He warned. “Go smoke and have fun, I’m fine with that.”

Who even was this guy? Sure wasn’t who I married. “Fucking good. I will.” I really hated him right now and I wasn’t even sure why. This attitude he had though… it was very unbecoming of him.

“Fine.”

After I ate all that I wanted I got up and found that I was dry so I discarded the towel and went to the living room and picked up the half of joint l’d smoked on earlier. Smoking gave me such a thrill, so I was quick to light it up and lay back on the couch to smoke. If Boruto wanted to be a dick, he could. I didn’t care. Really. Okay, I did care and it pissed me off but that was just fine. He could do whatever he wanted and I would do the same.

Only difference was… Boruto wasn’t prone to getting in trouble, and I was.

I was still smoking when I heard him leave and I frowned at the sound of the door closing. Maybe I was overreacting a bit… but he was still fucking wrong for taking advantage of me and thinking it was funny. It wasn’t. Not even close.

After a while I sat up, my eyes falling to the joint he’d rolled that was sitting on the coffee table. I sighed as I picked it up and stared at it for a moment. It was only because I loved him as much as I did that he could get under my skin so easily. I was so used to things being a certain way with us… it had been that way for so long. It was all I knew. So I wasn’t sure about these new sides of him.

It didn’t really matter how I felt though. He left me to do his own thing, and was perfectly content with me doing mine. I didn’t know what I was going to do, but I was in fucking Jamaica. I wasn’t going to sit around all day.

After getting dressed and making sure I had all my shit, I left the hotel. I still had a nice sack of weed left in my pocket, plenty of papers left and a lighter—and I had the joint Boruto rolled placed behind the shell of my ear. It was pretty hot outside and I was pretty high. There was nothing specific I wanted to do, so I just walked around, taking in my surroundings. Even if Boruto and I were going to have a little disagreement, I was still going to enjoy myself. I didn’t want to be stressing about anything. Not the kids, and not him either.

I went a lot of different places, checking out the many vendors in town and several bars throughout the day. I bought some souvenirs for the kids and had them in my pocket. I talked to a lot of people, learned a lot about Jamaica itself and had a good time trying different drinks and foods at different places. The last place I stopped was packed, it was already late—the sun beginning to set. I’d smoked several times throughout the day and had been drinking here and there as well.

It was a good time, I was feeling great. I was happy, and not even worrying about anyone else. I made friends easily, everywhere I went—even at the bar I’d wound up at now. I was sitting at a table with several people, the table beside us loaded as well. We were all talking and cutting up, smoking and drinking because we had nothing else to worry about. The night was going good, but I wasn’t lucky enough to have that last.

Sora called me, just wanting to check in. I was talking to him about how his schooling was going so far, managing to keep how fucked up I was from showing as I spoke, when suddenly a hand laid on my thigh and moved up to my crotch before I’d even had a chance to react. I stiffened and caught sight of the woman sitting beside me, with her hand now on my dick.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” I hissed, shoving her hand away from me. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

She cowered away and then someone grabbed my shoulder and leaned in front of me. It had been a long fucking time since I’d felt such a fire flare through me, but when that guy started running his fucking mouth, all I saw was white. Before I could stop myself I was on my feet, ready to kill him and my phone was forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Boruto- Chapter Five**

I left the hotel room, mad as hell. I couldn’t understand why Kawaki was so pissed, not this time. A part of me didn’t want him roaming around by himself, but the other part was over his attitude. Most of the time I was the one that tried to mend things when we argued. I tried to be patient and give in a little. His feelings were important to me. However, that wasn’t the case today. I was tired of it. Nothing around me helped lighten my mood and I didn’t feel like doing anything. It wasn’t fun if I was by myself, it was just . . lonely. I ended up walking around and found myself back at the merchants market. I looked at what they had and picked out some things for the kids . . . and Kawaki even though he was being such a bastard. 

It took my mind off of things for a bit, but just barely. I needed to do something else to keep my mind occupied. I decided to go to the beach for the day, get some sun and maybe pick out some sea shells. It was hot, but I was able to find some shade so I wouldn’t get heat stroke or some shit from being out too long. There were other people there, though they stayed closer to the water. The wind felt nice and my inner child played with the sand for awhile. I got food at a nearby stand when it was lunch time and then walked along the shore line, looking for shells. I put the ones I liked in the bag with the gifts and before I knew it, the sun was setting. Fuck. 

I started heading back to the hotel room, unbelieving that I was so out of it that I didn’t realize the time. I was a little more than halfway there when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket, Sora’s caller ID showing up on the screen.

“Hey son, what’s up?” I answered.

_ “Dad… Oh shit, Dad… something… it’s Papa.” _ He yelled in panic.

I almost tripped and my heart jumped out of my chest.  _ Kawaki.  _ “What happened? Take a deep breath, Sora.” I ordered and took one myself, my own panic kicking in and I didn’t even know what was going on yet.

_ “Fuck, Dad… I’m not sure really. But I was on the phone with Papa and something happened. It was hard to tell but I’m sure he got into a fight with someone. You’re not with him?” _ Sora was breathing heavily and sounding as if he was running around.

Damn it all, I knew better than to let Kawaki out of my sight. “No . . . I’m not. Do you have any idea where he is? What did you hear?” I needed to get to him as soon as I could.

_ “Well… we talked for a few minutes before it happened. He said he was having a drink somewhere. Sounded like a lot of people were around. Shit though, it just went down. They may still be fighting! Oh my god… I should have never let you guys leave.” _

“Calm down, I’ll take care of it. You know I always do.” I reassured him. He was probably at a bar or something. “I’ll find him, Sora. Try not to get too worked up and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” 

_ “Alright Dad… please hurry… I’m worried about him.”  _ Sora sighed before hanging up the phone.

I put my phone back in my pocket and started looking for bars and the sound of a commotion. It was hard not to let fear get the better of me and I was so worried, practically frantic. I visited at least four bars before finding the right one, running around the corner of an outside bar just in time to see Kawaki being put in handcuffs. _ Fucking hell! _

“Stop!” I yelled as I dashed towards him and the cop, panting. “W-wait a second, why are you arresting him? He’s my husband.” I stated, my eyes glancing back and forth between him and Kawaki. I tried not to let my gaze linger, Kawaki was more worked up than I had ever seen him. He looked  _ feral. _

The cop said nothing, only gestured to the side with a jerk of his head and my eyes followed the direction. My lips fell apart when I saw a guy on the floor, with several medics around him. I hadn’t seen that much blood since Kawaki had gotten shot. What the hell happened?

“Shit . . . I’m coming with you to the station.” I said, gaze still focused on the guy who was probably near death. 

The cop didn’t protest and put Kawaki in the back of the police car. I sat in the front, trying not to freak out. This wasn’t happening. I couldn’t wrap my head around it. My hands shook the whole drive until I was finally able to get a hold of myself. This was no time to be slipping my shit, I needed to take care of this. But fuck, what if the guy died? I pushed the thought away as I got out of the police car. I was forced to go to the front desk while Kawaki was taken to the holdings. Regardless of what happened, I was not about to have my husband in a jail cell. I was going to get him out as soon as possible. It wasn’t until the next morning when I was called, the cop from before explaining that I had to go to court and see what the judge decided. 

Luckily the court was next door and I hurried to the room I was told it would take place in. It was another hour before I was allowed to come in, Kawaki seated at the front, dressed in an orange jumpsuit. I clenched my jaw and sat in the nearest seat, my legs feeling weak. I fucking hated it, seeing him chained like that. He didn’t belong here and it took everything I had not to do something drastic. The judge entered the room and it finally began. The charges against Kawaki made my head throb. First degree assault and battery, public intoxication and even resisting arrest. I shouldn’t be surprised, he was a fighter and didn’t take shit from anyone, but damn. He was smarter than this . . . . but not when he was drunk off his ass. The lawyer appointed to him seemed decent, but I didn’t like the way he nodded along to the list of offenses. Just whose side was he on?

I tuned out part of what was said, my eyes staring at the back of Kawaki’s head. I couldn’t imagine what he was thinking right now. In the end it was decided that Kawaki would be banned from the country for a year, forced to stay on the ship until it left if he made bail which I sure as hell was paying. It was high though understandable considering what he did. I wanted to go to him so bad, but he was taken away after it was over. I went back to the police station and forced my mind to focus as I filled out paperwork. He was walking out of here with me, I wouldn’t accept anything less. It felt like I was there forever until they went to go get him and I was bouncing on my feet. The second he was in sight I went to him, wrapping my arms around his torso.

“Oh my god, are you alright?” I asked shakily.

“I’m fine.” He sighed. “We have to go.”

I nodded, knowing this was not the place but didn’t let go. I held onto his arm instead as we stopped by the hotel to get our things before going to the ship. Neither one of us said a word on the way or when we made it back to our room. We both needed showers and I joined Kawaki on the bed after we took them. He laid down on his back and I sat on the edge, texting Sora to update him on the situation though I’m sure I had still waited too long to do so.

When I was done I put my phone on the table and looked at him. “What happened?” 

Kawaki rolled on his side to face away from me. “I don’t really care to talk about it.”

“Are you really going to do this right now? Do you have any idea how scared I was?” I asked, my emotions from before coming to the forefront along with fears I hadn’t dared to think about. “What if you had been sent to prison? What if they tried to make me leave without you?”

“Listen… Boruto… You don’t even want to know, nor do you need to. Just drop it already.” Kawaki groaned.

And here we go again, picking up right where we left off. “Don’t need to know--the fuck? Of course I need to know! First you get pissed at me for no reason and then you get thrown in jail for almost killing a guy! If I wasn’t so tired right now I would smack you!”

“Just get some rest. Seriously… if I told you what happened you’d only be more upset.”

“I won’t. Okay, maybe I will. But why shouldn’t I?” I would get upset as much as I wanted to when Kawaki was involved. “Tell me.”

He rolled back over, his eyes finding mine quickly. He sighed loudly as he ran his hand over his face. “I was on the phone with Sora when some fucking bitch touched me. Nobody fucking touches me like that, it pissed me off so I got kinda nasty. That’s when the bastard came in, telling me how I shouldn’t have been speaking to her like that. He thought he was hard as fuck, getting in my face like he stood a fucking chance.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I beat that bastard half to death and would do it again, gladly.”

I stared at him for a minute and then shook my head. “You, I don’t see what the big deal was about telling me. I didn’t get upset . . . . but don’t go killing people. Other than that, I have nothing else to say about it.”

“Wow… you really have changed.” He hummed. “I really thought you’d be trying to hunt the bitch down for touching my dick.”

“. . . . . . She did what?”  _ I better be hearing things. _

“I told you already.” Kawaki rolled his eyes.

Alright, I was upset. “Who the FUCK does she think she is?!” I screamed.

“That’s what I said! Shit… and then that bastard tried me and he didn’t know I was the wrong fucking one.”

I wasn’t listening, standing up to start pacing the room. “That, that—Ohhhh.” I was ready to lose it. “Who was she? What did she look like? Which way did she go?”

“Oh my god.” Kawaki groaned. “Chill out, Boruto. It’s over. I knew you would act like this…”

I glared at him. “How can I not?! How dare she touch  _ my  _ man! Damn it, I’m so pissed. I should have gone with you. No, no, I take that back. Then we would both be in jail.”

“Just forget about it. I told her off.” He sighed and rolled onto his back, running his fingers through his hair.

“That’s asking a lot.” I grumbled but sat back down on the bed, taking a deep breath. It didn’t work. “Shit, I’m getting a headache. This is too much for me.”

Kawaki grabbed me by the arm and snatched me towards him, making me lay next to him. His arm went around me as he rolled over to face me and he sighed again. “Go to sleep. Don’t worry about it. I handled it.”

I grunted, not liking it one bit but knowing he was right. He always handled things. “ . . . . . Fine.”

“... I’m sorry.”

I frowned at his words. “For what? Getting thrown in jail? It might be horrible for me to say this, but I’m not mad about that . . . . sure I don’t want you actually killing someone, but all I really care about is having you here. With me.”

“That’s not it.” He said quietly, his fingers trailing down my back. “I’m sorry for acting like a dick before… for ruining our time in jamaica…”

“Oh.” After everything that had happened, it had slipped my mind. “It’s alright . . . . I just . . . . why were you so angry?” 

“Because… the question here is, why the fuck did you turn into a whole other person—like what the fuck? And goddammit. They took my fucking weed!” 

I ignored the weed comment for the moment. “That was still me! Just turned up to max. You should know how I get when I get drastic, Ki. You always make me feel amazing and I wanted to do the same for you . . . . I thought you liked it.” Had I read him wrong?

“I did fucking like it.” He grumbled, but I was just able to make out what he said. “I’m not used to you getting like that… so it really shocked me.”

“I know I’m never that dominant in bed, but it’s because . . . . well, I . . . . it took a lot for me to do that, to take it that far. It was a side of me I’ve never dug that deep into even when it showed up every now and then these past years. I was . . . damn it all, I don’t even know what I’m trying to say.” I huffed, getting frustrated with myself. “I don’t know . . . let’s just forget it.” 

“Well… it’s not that I didn’t like it… I did… I really fucking liked it. But… shit, I’m wounded here, okay?”

Wounded? “I don’t understand.”

“Well… I can’t or actually, I’m not going to explain it so… too bad.”

_ Damn bastard. _ “You . . . what the hell.” I sighed, giving up. “I guess I’ll have to find another way to please you then.”

“Maybe you can do it again… someday.” He breathed and held me a little tighter. “ _ Maybe _ .”

I didn’t reply and instead buried my face in his chest, closing my eyes. I was asleep in a matter of seconds. I wasn’t sure how long I slept and took longer than usual to bother opening my eyes when I woke up. Kawaki was still next to me, the TV turned down low as he watched some show. So much had happened since our trip began and I was both worried and excited to see what else would happen. Hopefully the drama was over and we could get back to enjoying our vacation. 

…

We arrived in Spain a couple weeks later, unaware that the visit here was going to end up way worse than Jamaica. It seemed that every place we visited was so unique in its own right, and so beautiful. There was always so much to do, so much to look forward to. The ship itself was fun as well, Kawaki and I kept ourselves entertained, enjoying each other as much as we were everything else. Now though, we were looking forward to touring around Spain and learning more about its culture and everything it had to offer us.

The first thing we did was walk around, both of us grinning at the new place and all its differences. We took lots of pictures for the album we’d be making for our trip. We even took some time to facetime the kids, letting them see what we were seeing and letting them see us as well. We were happy to see those two faces as well. It had been forever since we’d seen the kids and we missed them so much. But they were doing good, they were happy. School was going well for them and they promised everything was under control at home.

After we hung up, Kawaki grumbled about how he needed weed to distract him from the kids… but it didn’t seem like we’d come across any here as easily as we had in Jamaica and I also knew I had to watch his ass. Eventually, he stopped his ranting and we continued to walk around, taking in the sights and talking about any and everything along the way. It was already after lunch time when Kawaki suggested we find a place to eat. We split up, trying to find a place that would appeal to both of us.

I was so focused on the task that I wasn’t paying attention to my landmarks. Before I knew it, I was lost and walking down some narrow streets. I tried to back track and find someone to ask for directions. I saw some people on the other side of a long alley and walked towards them. I was almost halfway there when a tall figure came out of a connecting alley way, a man practically as big as Kawaki.

“What do we have here? Aren’t you a cute little thing.” The man slurred, the smell of alcohol getting stronger as he got closer.   
  
“Fuck off.” I hissed and tried to side step around him. He was surprisingly quick for someone so drunk off their ass and blocked my path.   
  
“Ohhh, feisty.” He smirked. “Just how I like ‘em.”   
  
I scowled, wanting to punch his lights out. “Get out of my way.”   
  
“You going to make me, blonde?” He chuckled and reached out to touch me. I socked him right in the eye, too pissed to bother holding back.  _ Who the hell does he think he is? _ Damn drunk. “You fucker!” He hissed and yanked my collar as I tried to leave, slamming me back against a wall.   
  
Air rushed out of my lungs and I didn’t have time to recover before he was dragging me further back and out of sight. I gasped as I caught my breath and started struggling in his hold, elbowing him in the stomach. He grunted in pain but didn’t let go. He threw me to the ground in a corner, his heavy body over me and between my legs in seconds. If it wasn’t for his size, I could have easily fought him off, but even in his intoxicated state he was a problem. I landed another punch on his face and got a punch in return. I tasted blood in my mouth and knew he busted my lip, my head rattling a bit from the force of his swing. His hands started wandering as his body kept me pinned to the ground. I shoved his hands away and pushed at his chest, but he wouldn’t budge.   
  
“Get—off of me!” I yelled, his smell and touch making me want to hurl. In the back of my mind I could feel the fear creeping in, but I couldn’t let it get the better of me.   
  
“Stop fighting, you damn bitch!” He yelled back, raising a fist to punch me again but I was faster.   
  
“Fuck you!” My fist connected with his jaw and his eyes screamed murder.    
  
He gripped the front of my shirt and pulled me up only to slam me back down, the back of my head hitting the ground hard. He did it three more times and I groaned in agony. My head was spinning and my limbs were limp underneath him. I couldn’t focus.    
  
His hand lifted up my shirt and slowly ran down my chest. “Yeah, just like that. Lay back and take it, blonde.” He said and then tightly cupped my groin. “Hmm, I’ll make it good for you.” He wasted no time in unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans, the sound of his own soon following.   
  
“Don’t . . . touch me. Stop.” I managed to mutter. My skull was pounding and I could feel warmth coming from the back of my head. The fear was taking over, my arms coming up to weakly push at him. “Get away.”

“Boruto?...” I heard Kawaki’s voice call and he was close. I wanted to scream out to him, but he must have spotted me first. “Boruto!”

The sound of rushed footsteps came closer and closer, and then my attacker was snatched off of me and flung onto the ground. My head was throbbing and bleeding enough to alarm me, but I sat up as quickly as I could, holding the back of my head as I watched Kawaki mount the guy. He never said anything, he just started raining punches down on the man’s face. The force behind each hit was so astounding—so brutal that I flinched every time, but I had no urge to stop him. 

I was feeling lightheaded, definitely weak, but I had to stay alert. I had to see what happened. I watched for what seemed like ages, yet I knew it was only a couple minutes as Kawaki’s fists connected to the bastard’s face time and time again. He wasn’t letting up. His hits only became stronger and stronger. He’d lost it. The man was done for, completely unresponsive, not bothering to try and protect himself since the first two hits.

“K-Kawaki,” I winced as I tried to get up but got too dizzy to do so. He ignored me, still beating the man as if he had any fight left in him. “Kawaki!” I croaked, scrambling onto my hands and knees to crawl over to him. “Stop!” I shouted, latching onto his arm as it reared back and his head jerked towards me, eyes wide and filled with fury. The level of adrenaline coursing through him was outstanding, the way he breathed so heavily was frightening. I’d never seen such a look on his face. Not even in Jamaica after his fight with that other guy.

“Boruto…” His anger dissipated at the sight of me and he moved off of the guy to come to me. “Fuck, Boruto…” He shook his head as he examined the back of mine. He was quick to take off his shirt and wrap and tie it around my head. He hauled me to my feet so fast I got dizzy, but not enough to miss the way his hands shook as he buttoned and zipped my pants. “Can you walk?”   
  


“Y-yeah, I think so.” Though I wasn’t sure if I could.

“We have to get you to a hospital.” He said, tugging me along quickly. “If you can’t walk, I’ll just have to carry you.”

I held onto him tightly and only made it to the end of the alley before I had to stop, everything was spinning. “Wait.” I breathed.

“Shit.” I heard him snap before he scooped me up into his arms and that was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

The next thing I knew, I was lying down in a bed. My head felt numb and when I first opened my eyes, all I saw was white. I struggled to see for a few seconds while the sound of familiar beeping was coming from a machine. It wasn’t hard to figure out that I was in a hospital. I slowly looked around the room and found Kawaki at the window. He had a blank expression on his face as he stared, grey eyes flickering with emotions. It took a moment, but I remembered what happened and why I was here. He saved me.

“Ki.” I called softly.

He turned towards me slowly and walked over, his hands sliding into his pockets. He stared at me for a long moment, jaw tensing as he thought over something before speaking. “We’re going home.”

I closed my eyes again, taking in his words. “ . . . . Okay.”

“I’ve already collected our things and scheduled a flight.” He sighed and sat on the bed next to me. “How are you feeling?”

I blindly reached for his hand, unable to stop feeling a little guilty as I looked at him. “I ruined our trip.”

“Don’t say that. What happened…” He paused, swallowing hard before going on. “It wasn’t your fault, Boruto. Not even fucking close. It’s just one thing after the next… It’s me who has been steadily ruining everything but I can’t… I can not… Shit…” He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly. “I can’t handle anything happening to you. What if I hadn’t found you when I did?” He shook his head at the thought.

I held his hand tighter. “I-I . . .” I didn’t want to think about it, I had been so scared. “You saved me.” I forced out, doing my damndest to hold back the tears suddenly forming in my eyes. 

“Stop it.” He said, leaning over to rest his forehead against mine. “Don’t you know that’s what you have me for.”

I brought my other hand to his face, holding his cheek. “Ki.” I whispered. I had never been so helpless in my life, but he was there for me. He was always there for me.

“I love you… it’s time for us to go home. We’re too much trouble for the world. Fuck, people just can’t handle us.”

“I love you too.” He was the world to me, I didn’t need to go anywhere else. “After all those years of good luck while we raised the kids . . . now our bad luck raised its ugly head again. This . . . it has to be the last of it, hell it  _ has _ to be.”

“Oh, it is. Because we’re going home. There’s no drama there… just two not so little monsters.”

I smiled at the old nickname. “Yeah, you’re right.” I agreed, but the smile didn’t last. “Kawaki . . . don’t be mad, but . . . I don’t want to tell them what happened. At least not all of it. I can’t . . . . I don’t want them to picture me like that.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll blame it all on me.” He was the one smiling now. “I think after what happened in Jamaica, it was meant for us to go home anyway.”

“I’m not going to let you take the fall, we’re in this together.” I reminded and gave him a soft kiss. “Stop trying to be the bad guy I know you’re not. I know all your cute secrets.” I grinned fondly.

“Yeah, I’m so fucking cute.” He shook his head, grinning right along with me. “But, I am the trouble maker… and even the kids know it. I already went to jail, so I think my issues will be suitable enough as an explanation for why we decided to end the trip early. That and you wanting to keep me under lock and key so I don’t fucking kill anyone.”

That last statement was fairly close to the truth. “Don’t care, you’re still the shit. But I’m more than happy to keep you all to myself.”

“Just be happy to let me handle the kids too, alright?”

“Alright . . . . then you can handle me.” I told him and gave him another soft kiss.

“Don’t worry, I will. I’m the only one who can.”

I hummed in agreement, knowing well enough that that went both ways. I was certain no other love out there came even close to ours. No matter how much bad luck we had, I would always take comfort in that fact. 

…

Just three days later our flight landed. We were home. We were finally going to see the kids again. We were finally going to be drama free. Even the air outside felt so homey, so nice… I was happy, and so was Kawaki. He was too excited to get home and see the kids. He never had been good being apart from them. I was excited as well. They had no idea we were coming home so early, months ahead of when we were set to return.

We had managed to get a fair amount of things for them, and we’d taken so many pictures too… Even though a lot of bad shit had happened… there were still many good memories we made together. We had a lot of fun. But it was time to be back home, to have some fun there, to have fun with our kids. I was so ready, and Kawaki was too. He was eagerly flagging down a cab as he carried all of our shit. But what I wasn’t expecting was for him to pull out his phone as soon as we were in the car. It wasn’t him getting on his phone that got me though—it was who he was calling and what for.

“Iwabe…” Kawaki grinned. “It’s been a while.”

He talked for a few minutes and I just stared out the window, rolling my eyes at the fact that he just had to have some weed. After that taste, he’d been itching for it so honestly, I expected no less. It really had been a long time since either of us had seen Iwabe. He didn’t sell anymore, but he still smoked and he always had weed. As soon as he hung up, Kawaki laid his hand on my leg and sighed.

“It’s Saturday… the kids should be home.” He commented, knowing they didn’t have school today. It was mid afternoon so they probably were.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. “True. I can’t wait to see them.”

“They’re damn sure gonna be surprised to see us.”

“We should sneak up on them.” I suggested, grinning up at him.

“Aren’t we, though?”

“No, no. We can’t just walk in the front door and yell surprise.” I said. “We have to be all stealth like and sneak in the back.”

Kawaki shook his head and laughed. “Okay, we will.”

“You bet your ass we will. Then you might be able to see what Kiki’s been up to since we left.” I pointed out purposely. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing too crazy.”

I knew he was right, they were both great kids. The ride home wasn’t too long and I rested against Kawaki until we got there, my eyes closed. They flew open when Kawaki suddenly cursed.

“What the fuck is this?” He hissed, opening his door before the car even stopped.

“Whoa, Ki-” I cut myself off as I caught sight at what he was talking about. The driveway was full of cars and I could see countless people through the house windows. “What the fuck is this?” I mimicked and quickly followed Kawaki to the front door.

He slammed it open, a scowl on his face and a house full of unfamiliar faces staring wide eyed at him. I came around and stood next to him, taking in the unauthorized party.

“Those damn brats.” Kawaki grumbled, quickly walking inside and sweeping the rooms in search of the kids, I was sure. I was right behind him, the first one we found was Sora. He was out on the back patio, his arm around some girl’s shoulders as he laughed.

“Sora.” I stated evenly and he whipped his head around.

“Dad! P-papa!” He stuttered, arm quick to move away. “Uhh, welcome back?”

“Where the fuck is your sister?” Kawaki asked, voice so quiet and deadly it even scared me.

Sora paled and pointed to the second floor. “U-upstairs.”

“Oh hell fucking no.” Kawaki dashed back into the house and was halfway up the stairs before I turned around. Shit. Luckily, I was fast enough to catch up to him by the time he busted her door open. What if it was unlocked? “What the fuck?” 

We both just stared in absolute shock, mouths agape at the sight of Kiki pulling away from a very heavy makeout session… with her best friend?

“P-papa… Dad.” She squeaked, face ashen. “W-what are you guys doing home?”

I was the first to recover, clearing my throat. “What are you and your brother doing while we were away? Care to explain yourself, young lady?”

“Well, I…”

“You like girls?” Kawaki asked, interrupting her.

Kiki’s face turned so red I thought she might explode. “I… yes.”

“Kawaki!” I scolded and hit his arm. I was all for being direct, but damn. 

“Well shit, I have no more fears.” He shrugged and started ushering me out of the room. “Have fun!” He told them just before closing the door behind us.

My jaw dropped. “What the--Ki! We can’t just let them get away with this!” I wasn’t even going to touch his comment about his fears. Yet.

“Look, as long as Kiki is not getting pregnant, I don’t give a fuck. Just relax, granny.” He laughed as he bounced down the hallway as if his day had been made.

“Laugh it up, grandpa. Remember that if Sora gets a girl pregnant.” I said as I followed him.

“Don’t you worry, I’m going back for his ass now.” He promised cheekily.

I could not believe him. “Oh my god.” I sighed. “Alright, I’ll leave it to you but I _ will _ be having a talk with them later about this damn party.”

“It’s a good distraction for now… since I have Iwabe coming over.” Kawaki told me as he went back through the back door. “Sora,” He grinned and Sora flinched, but quickly walked over to us.

“I’m sorry.” He said before we could get in another word, brow furrowed. I almost wanted to forgive him right then and there.

“Look, I understand wanting to have fun. I don’t mind if you do… but if you’re fucking these girls without protection I’m going to kick your ass.” Kawaki’s voice turned more threatening with every syllable.

Sora frantically shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. “I’m not, I’m not! I swear!”

“And you won’t, if you know what’s best for yourself.” Kawaki patted him on the shoulder. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me your sister had a girlfriend?”

“Well . . . . let’s just say she gets her threatening skills from you.” He admitted and I snorted.

“Oh, but I promise she won’t make good on her threats like I will, son. Don’t fucking forget it.”

Sora nodded his head enthusiastically at that. “G-got it.”

“You and your sister aren’t out of the woods yet, we’ll be having a talk later.” I told him, scanning the people in my backyard. “Nothing better be broken.”

“Where’s the beer?” Kawaki asked as if he didn’t give two shits.

I rolled my eyes before pointing over my shoulder. “In that cooler probably.”

Kawaki checked and sure enough, the cooler was loaded with beer. He grabbed one for both of us and handed one to me before opening his. Then his phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket, giving me a look before he answered the call.

“Hey, just ignore all the fucking cars everywhere.” Was the first thing out of his mouth.

Sora was quick to make his escape and I opened my beer, letting him go for now. I took a swig and then mouthed at Kawaki ‘Let’s go to the balcony’.

He nodded and told Iwabe where to meet us while we made our way through the house and back upstairs. We walked onto the balcony and took a seat on the couch, sipping our beers before Iwabe walked out to join us. 

“Shit man, you look like you’ve aged twenty years.” Kawaki joked as Iwabe took a seat. 

“Fuck you.” Iwabe snorted.

I smiled at the two idiots. “Sup, dude. It’s been awhile.”

“Forever.” He nodded in agreement as he busied himself with getting out his weed and rolling a joint. “So, you guys having a welcome home party or something?”

“More like a busted but I guess we’ll join party.” I explained as I grabbed a paper as well, a little smug that I knew what I was doing. 

“Boruto, you started smoking?” Iwabe asked, grinning from ear to ear.

I shook my head but grinned back. “Nah, I’ve just gotten another skill to add to the list.”

Iwabe and Kawaki both laughed and all three of us ended up rolling a joint. They were something else, lighting all three of them at once… when there was only two of them.

“Take one.” Kawaki said to me as he held a joint in front of my face.

“Not now, maybe later tonight.” I had no intention of letting the kids see me high. Though I didn’t mind indulging in it for old times sake, joining him in his resurrected habit.

Kawaki pouted a bit, but didn’t push it. He was having a good enough time smoking with Iwabe anyway. It had been too long since those two had hung out. They talked about our trip, and Iwabe’s job for a while, but it wasn’t too long before Kawaki was on cloud nine, leaning over on me heavily and laughing at absolutely nothing.

“Fucking shit.” He laughed so hard he was holding his stomach and Iwabe was laughing pretty hard too.

“Don’t hurt yourselves.” I chuckled and wrapped my arm around Kawaki.

“Y-you’re right. Fuck.” Kawaki tried to stop laughing, but failed miserably. “Shit.”

“What are you guys doing?” Kiki asked and all laughter ceased. Kawaki stared at her with wide, fearful eyes.

“Boruto.” He whispered. “What are you doing?”

I told him to hush before looking at Kiki. “I’m supervising. Did your friend leave?”

“No. I left her because all I could smell was this pot and I forbid anyone from bringing drugs to my house so I was about to kick-”

“Nobody has any pot. You’re smelling things.” Kawaki muttered, trying to hide a joint behind his leg.

He was so ridiculous. “Well at least you threw a responsible party.” I said, giving her some credit, but I was still ticked.

“Just get out of here and forget you smelled anything.” Kawaki told her and she rolled her eyes before closing the balcony door and walking off. “Damn these kids… they don’t know how to act.”

“Shame.” I sighed. “They still have so much to learn.”

“Yeah… we still have a lot to teach them.” Kawaki mused.

The three of us hung out for a while longer and caught up, shocked that Iwabe still hadn’t married his girlfriend even after all these years. By the time we came down most of the people had cleared out. The rest were out on the patio with the kids and Iwabe took his leave as well. Kawaki and I went to the kitchen and I cooked a quick meal, large enough to hold him over. I was glad the house didn’t seem to be a mess, at least the unexpected guests were clean. Once we were finished, we glanced outside to check on Sora and Kiki. They were talking with their friends and laughing, having a good time. Kawaki and I shared a smile at the sight.

“I missed those two.” I said even though we had talked about missing them a lot already. 

“Me too.” Kawaki agreed. “It feels good to be home.”

I hummed. “It is. There isn’t another place like it.”

“What’s say we reacquaint ourselves with our bedroom?” Kawaki suggested, giving me a smirk.

“Oh? I’m not  _ completely  _ against that.” I said, beaming up at him. “Race you?”

“You’re on.”

I dashed up the steps without giving a signal to start, Kawaki hot on my heels. We ran up the steps and down the hall with wide smiles on our faces. Just as I was about to open the door, Kawaki picked me up and walked in backwards. 

“You cheater!” I laughed as I pushed the door closed.

“I never cheat. I just win.” He laughed back.

I pinched his arm. “Bastard, that was so cheating. You’re nothing but a dirty winner with no shame.”

“Do you love me any less for it?”

“Nope.” I gladly admitted, leaning back against him in his arms. “I love you more for it.”

“Good.” He grinned as he carried me to our bed and laid me down. “We’ve discovered so many new sides of you recently… what will we learn today?”

I was taken aback by his words. “What are you trying to say? It’s not like it’s a bad thing . . .” He had said he liked it. 

“No, it’s not. I’m excited to explore it all over again, and find out some new things along the way.”

Well he was certainly worked up. “I’m not that interesting, I don’t think I have anymore sides to show you.” I sure as hell wasn’t aware of any others. “That one new side might be all you get.”

“Oh, but you showed me more than one… so now you’re lying to me?”

_ Damn.  _ “I-it was one . . . wasn’t it?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? What happened in the bahamas and in Jamaica were two totally different things. Not the same, not even close.”

“. . . . . Okay, fine, there were two.” He wasn’t going to let me out of it so there was no point trying.

“Hm. So you wanna play rough tonight?” He asked, a gleam in his grey eyes.

A shiver went down my spine and I bit my lip. “Yeah.”

“Of course you do.” He smirked, his hand wrapping around my throat. “So do I.”

I blushed, already starting to feel it. “Don’t go too crazy . . . my voice, it’ll carry.” Not only were the kids here, but some of their friends as well. “But before we get into it, I promised you something.”

“Hm?” Kawaki’s head tilted in curiosity. I couldn’t believe he had forgotten.

“Did you bring a joint with you?” I asked and grinned. 

His lips parted, brows raising quickly. “What? Ah, shit.” He backed away, looking around for a moment. “Are you… are you serious?”

“I told you I would.” I reminded and sat up. “I’m dead serious, go grab one and don’t forget your lighter.”

“Ooh. Fuck.” He hummed and all but ran out of the room.

I laughed and then started to strip, not wanting to waste any time. I grabbed the lube from the nightstand and got under the covers. After what had happened in Spain, I needed this. I needed to be as close as I could get with him. I hadn’t thought about it since I woke up in the hospital, I didn’t  _ want _ to think about it and how I felt, how afraid. Now that we were back home, I wanted to confirm it again, that the only one allowed to touch me like that was Kawaki. It was the only way I could move past it and I was healed well enough to do so. I hugged a pillow as I waited for him to get back, though it didn’t take him long at all. 

He came nearly jogging in, hands full with the sack of weed, papers, and a lighter. I was a little disappointed that I had to wait for him to roll it, but my disappointment quickly faded at seeing him so happy. It wasn’t often that Kawaki looked like a kid in a candy shop. But he did right now. He hopped on the bed and laid everything down before grinning at me.

“Are you sure you’re down? You know… I’ll probably take advantage of you.”

I chuckled at that. “Consider us even then since I did the same thing at that hotel. However, it would’ve gone down like that whether you were high or not.”

“Oh, is that right?” He smirked and reached for a book that was on the nightstand, wasting no time in breaking down the weed.

“For sure.” I insisted confidently. “I was going to take your ass no matter what.”

“Well you certainly had your fun with me that night.” He mused, dusting off his fingers and grabbed a paper out of the pack. “Sure you don’t wanna roll it?” He asked, looking up to meet my eyes.

That was right, I could roll it myself. “Give it here.” I told him and dropped the lube on the cover.

“Alright.” He was cheeky as fuck as he moved the book over to me, careful not to spill the weed while he handed over the paper as well.

I leaned forward and put my new skill to work for the second time that evening. I put the weed inside the paper as Kawaki watched my every move. I wasn’t as fast as him when it came to rolling, but I still got the job done and it looked pretty good in my opinion. After I was finished, I brought the joint to my lips and licked, making sure my blue eyes looked at Kawaki as his grey ones were focused on my mouth. Next I picked up the lighter and held the joint between my lips. I didn’t hesitate to light it and made sure to inhale deeply like he taught me to all those years ago in our first apartment. I pulled it away as I coughed a bit, never going to get used to smoking, but I gave Kawaki a smug look as I hit it again just for the hell of it.

Kawaki was all but bouncing on the bed as he watched me intently, smirking like the devil himself. I hummed as it washed over me and my mind felt high while my body felt heavy. I handed him the joint and leaned back against the pillows, getting comfortable as he moved the book and papers off the bed, the lighter going in his pocket.

“Your turn.”

“So it is.” He was all eyes on me while he hit the joint a few times. “You look so fucking good right now.”

My body was feeling warm, especially down south. “I feel good.” I confessed. I would never get used to him staring at me and the way it got me worked up, but I wasn’t as against it as I used to be. In all honesty, I really liked it.

“Not as good as you’ll feel in a minute.” He grinned, coming to lay next to me as he exhaled a load of smoke. “But it is nice… no worries… just me, you and this joint.”

“I do have one worry.” I pointed out.

“What’s that?” He asked softly before taking another drag from the joint.

I ran my hand down his chest and around to his lower back. “You’re not naked yet.”

“Well, neither are you.” He huffed, narrowing his eyes at me.

He was probably too focused on my mouth to notice. I took the cover off and pushed him on his back, straddling his waist. It was my second favorite place to be, the first being under him as he  _ owned _ me. I took the joint back from him and hit it a third time, a new side of me coming out after all.

“I’m ready as fuck.” I stated, blowing the smoke down towards his face.

Kawaki shuddered and sucked in a breath. “Are you?”

“More than you are at least.” I said and put my hand under his shirt to feel his muscles. “Stop asking stupid questions and strip.” If he kept me waiting too long, I might have to get drastic again. I was in the mindset for it.

He took the joint from me and put it in his mouth before suddenly flipping our positions. “I’m just as ready as you are, asshole… and don’t go rushing me.” He spoke, the joint in his lips muffling his words slightly. 

He sat up and took the joint into his hand, using his free hand to pull his shirt up and over his head. He switched hands to get his shirt all the way off and then took another hit, holding it in longer than he had the others.

The whole thing was way hotter than it should have been. “You’re flaunt-teasing.” I said, barely resisting the urge to grab a hold of my cock.

“Never.” He chuckled and passed me the joint. “Want more?”

“Yeah.” I breathed and took another hit. I had never smoked so much before and my arousal was skyrocketing, everything was just so . . . . I was too high to explain.

Kawaki took the joint from me and dropped it in the empty candy dish on the nightstand. “I think that’s enough.”

I was torn. A part of me didn’t think I could get any higher while the other part felt really, _ really _ good and wanted more. “Fuuuuuck, what did you do to me?”

“Hush.” He told me, leaning over me then. His lips were a breath away from my own. “I haven’t done anything yet.”

“Liar, you did. I know you did.” I accused and brought my hands up to his jaw. “You . . . damn, you’re so sexy. How am I supposed to control myself?”

“Just let me do the controlling.” He said before kissing me softly. So soft it could barely be considered a kiss. Was he even capable of such things?

I tried to deepen it, wanting him so badly, but he wouldn’t let me. “Nooo, come back here.” I whined, rolling my hips against him before I lost my mind. I was so turned on it almost hurt.

“Be patient.” He breathed, lips moving to my cheek and pressing a gentle kiss there. “I want to take my time.”

Even as high as I was, I knew what was really important. “Okay.” I sighed. I meant what I said, I wouldn’t be selfish anymore . . . even if I was ready to attack his ass in my desperate state. Though that didn’t mean I was going to behave, I didn’t have that much control and certainly not right now. “Do it, do whatever you want. I’m ready.”

His lips trailed down my neck, one hot open mouthed kiss after the next making me crave more and more. His legs straddled mine and his hips rocked slowly. I was painfully aware of his erection and even more so of the fact that he was still wearing pants. Not that I could concentrate on it, what with his lips and tongue driving me mad.

“Ohh, feels . . . so good.” I praised, clutching his arms. 

Kawaki raised his head and stared down at me, eyes full of lust and adoration. “I love you.” He said, voice quiet and sincere.

“Ki.” I moaned happily, my heart soaring. “I love you too. I love you.”

Another kiss was pressed to my lips, just as soft and tender as before. He didn’t linger and instead rested his forehead against mine while he breathed deeply, never stopping his slow grinding against my leg. I slid my hands under his arms and to his back, stroking his muscles and enjoying the way they flexed at every roll of his hips. My right leg wrapped around his left as I rocked against him as well. I was aching for more contact, wanting to feel his hands on me, but I was too invested in this intimate moment. 

“You always take such good care of me, of our family.” I whispered. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Kawaki. You’re my whole world.”

“Boruto,” Kawaki sighed, his right hand coming to cradle my face. His thumb brushed across my cheek as he leaned down to kiss me again. 

It was still a gentle caress but much deeper this time. As the kiss progressed slowly, his hand trailed down my neck, lingering for a few moments before moving down further. I mewled at his touch and even though his hand was warm, it felt cold against my hot skin. How was I going to pull this off? I wasn’t sure if I could hold back after all. I held his back firmly in an attempt to ground myself while my hips moved a little faster to try and ease my desire. 

Kawaki broke the kiss with a quiet groan and pulled himself away from me. I was about to complain until he got off the bed and his hands moved to the button on his jeans. I swallowed hard as I watched him strip, unsure why he was being so slow about everything tonight—even if he did want to take his time. He was as hard as me and I was even more turned on at seeing him naked now. He was back on top of me before I’d had a chance to take a breath and it was only then that I realized I hadn’t been breathing since he started to strip.

“Do you still feel good? Do you like this?” He asked, voice too deep and seductive for my heart.

My hand flew to the base of my cock. I was unable to resist any longer, but it was also to stop myself from coming. “Ki . . .” I moaned as I shuddered hard underneath him. I was covered in sweat by now and panting. “I . . . I like it.”

A soft smile came to his lips as he reached down, his hand wrapping around mine. “You wanna come for me?”

“Yes, yes please.” I begged. If he was offering there wasn’t a chance in hell I wasn’t taking it.

“Mm. I really like it when you ask so nicely.” He murmured, his hand pulling mine away so he could take hold of my cock on his own.

I shivered at his touch and threw my head back when he started stroking me. It had never happened like this before, my desire built up to this point and dragged out for so long. My hips moved frantically into his hand and I couldn’t hold back my voice. I was going to lose it, I could feel it, any second now and it was so good I couldn’t stand it. 

“Aahhh, oh god! C-can I really? Ohh _please,_ _Kawaki!_ ” He had to let me, surely he didn’t expect me to be able to hold back. I needed to hear him say it, to give me permission. 

“Yes.” He growled. “Come for me.”

My back arched as I came, my voice breaking off in a silent scream. My nails dug into his back and all I saw was white. I couldn’t feel anything but the pleasure he was giving while he stroked me through my orgasm. It pooled on my stomach, more coming out of me than ever before and I honestly thought it was never going to end. I was struggling to breathe by the time it was finally over and I laid weak on the mattress, hands falling from his back. I stared off in the distance in a daze. I might have come down from my high, but I was still high as fuck and ready to go. My body was still craving more and my erection stood tall. I wanted him inside me and wouldn’t be satisfied until then.

“Look at you.” Kawaki smirked, his hand leaving my cock to rub across my stomach, fingers sliding through my come. “Very sexy.”

I blinked and brought my gaze to his face. “It’s . . . not enough.”

“Don’t worry. I always take care of you.” He said, the promise in his tone making me convulse. 

His hand left me and he grabbed the lube off the bed. I barely heard the cap pop open, but I was very aware of what was about to happen. My breathing hadn’t had a chance to calm even slightly before he pushed my leg up, forcing me to lay partially on my side. I gasped when his fingers moved to my entrance, the feel of them cold thanks to the lube—but at the same time, so welcome.

“Fuck,” I cursed and fisted the sheets. At the way things were going, I wouldn’t be able to handle it if he got rough. I wanted to change my mind and tell him not to, but then again I wanted nothing more than for him to take me higher.

“Relax.” He told me, remaining gentle even as his fingers entered me. “I’ll be easy.”

A whine left my lips at the feeling of his caresses inside of me. “It’s . . . hot.” The room felt like it was turned to hell. 

“Do you want me to stop? If not it’s about to get a hell of a lot hotter.”

“No, don’t!” I’d kill him if he stopped now. “Want you.”

He hummed and moved his fingers deeper, stretching them until I gasped. “Are you gonna make it?”

“It’s torture.” I admitted. “Sweet torture.”

“You’re something else.” He chuckled and removed his fingers, apparently eager to get on with it. Finally. He moved until he was in a comfortable position, his cock prodding against my entrance. “You want it nice and slow?”

Why did he insist on asking questions at a time like this? “Yes. No. Yes. Damn it all, wreck me Ki.”

Breath hitching at my words, Kawaki stilled completely as if he was taken aback. “Don’t go asking for shit you’re not ready for.” He warned.

“Just do something, please.” I was beside myself with want and I really couldn’t wait any longer. How was he able to hold back?

I didn’t have to ask twice. He entered me slowly—so slowly it was agonizing but it felt so good. He didn’t make a sound until he was fully sheathed inside of me, then he groaned, keeping still for much longer that I liked.

“Don’t hold back, let me make you feel good.” I told him, wanting him to come even more than I wanted to myself. Now that he was inside me I could finally focus a bit more. “Take me.”

“Nice… and slow.” He breathed, pulling back by an inch at most before thrusting into me. 

He was in such control, it was maddening. He was always maddening. I was so used to him being rough… and I liked it. God, how I liked it. This though, it made me feel him on a whole other level. I couldn’t take it. I turned my head into the pillow, my blond hair sticking to my forehead. He was trying to give me a slow and painful death. 

“Not good enough?” He asked, feigning disappointment as he continued with his slow thrusts.

I looked up and clenched hard around him in revenge and he hissed. “You tell me.”

“Well shit, we fuck hard all the time. I was gonna make sweet love to you, but if you want it hard, I can give you that.”

“I’ll take what you give me, just don’t tease. I can’t take it right now.” I said honestly. “Doesn’t matter what you give me, I feel your love either way.”

“You say that because of your kinky ass wanting me to choke and fuck the shit out of you.” He growled.

I blushed and trembled at the sound. “S-shut up. You’re kinkier than I am. It’s still good like this.”

His hips pulled back far and then slammed into me. “But better like that?”

A loud moan escaped my throat at the unexpected thrust. “W-ait! Don’t change it up so suddenly!”

I gasped when he pulled out of me completely and in the blink of an eye had maneuvered me flat onto my back, his hands spreading and holding my legs wide apart before he was entering me again, swiftly. 

Another loud moan sang from my lips and I clutched his arms. “Ki! Wait! Ahhh, you bastard!” 

“What was that? You want more—yeah that’s what I thought you said.” He mused, raring back quickly before thrusting into me hard, and fast, repeating the process several times.

I couldn’t believe he just said that. “You-ohhh, shit!” I wasn’t able to voice a reply, the pleasure too much. 

Kawaki released my legs and leaned over me, his hand wrapping around my throat before I expected it. His movements only hastened, and his breathing picked up while his hold on my throat grew tighter. It was impossible. After being so gentle before and slowly driving me insane he was going at it with a vengeance. Yet he hadn’t come once while I was on the verge of my second orgasm. 

“Close?” I forced out between moans, not able to form a sentence but also not wanting to come again without him.

“Yes.” He ground out, pounding into me even harder. I couldn’t believe it was possible. His hold on my throat was so strong it was hard to suck in a breath.

It only took a few more thrusts before we came together and I thought for sure I was going to pass out. It was more intense than the first time, my body shuddering uncontrollably as he filled me. I was surprised I was still able to come so much and I hoped my voice wouldn’t be gone tomorrow. We held onto each other tightly as Kawaki continued to buck his hips, not stopping until the overstimulation was too much for us. We laid there completely still for a while as we caught our breaths. I moved my hand up to his head and started combing my fingers through his damp hair, the room now cold and the only warmth coming from his body.

“It’s fucking hot.” He huffed.

“I would suggest a shower . . . but I don’t think I can move, much less get up.”

Kawaki laughed at that. “I’m surprised you’re still awake.”

“I blame the weed.” I chuckled. “My mind is still floating, but my body is ready to call it quits.”

“You liked it… a lot.” He said knowingly before easing out of me.

I hummed at the action. “Maybe . . . . it was really good.”

He moved to my side and sprawled out on his back. “Does that mean you’ll smoke with me again?”

“Why not? But definitely not everyday . . . . I would die.” I told him seriously. I enjoyed being with him like this, but I didn’t have a death wish.

“Well, we can’t have that.” He smiled.

“Same goes for you.” I agreed. “Make sure you’re in prime condition on your birthday.” It was coming up soon and I had a lot to plan.

“Hmm… I can think of a few things I’d like… that won’t cost any money.”

As if that would stop me from buying anything. “Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?” I grinned, wanting to give him any and everything.

“Just you.”

I blushed and playfully shoved him, though there was no force behind it and he didn’t so much as budge. “You get me every year.” I pointed out. “But I like it that way. Come here and kiss me, I don’t have the energy to sit up.”

Kawaki snorted and rolled on his side, staring down at me in amusement. “We really need to shower… there’s a lot of come just waiting to ruin the sheets.” He said and kissed me sweetly. “Come on, off your ass and on your feet. You can do it.”

I groaned at how quickly he bolted out of bed, moving as if he’d just got a second wind. It took a moment for me to make myself get up and I rolled out of the bed, legs a little shaky. Kawaki was at my side in an instant, his arms winding around my waist.

“Don’t worry, I got you.” He kissed my cheek, his whole face lit up in amusement. He held me close to him as he pulled me to our bathroom so we could shower. Somehow he always made me love him more and more. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long chapter to complete this sequel of Pain and Gain. This AU was our first, what started our love for KawaBoru and even though it’s over, we will be happy to take requests for this AU because it’s very close to our hearts. We’ve already written many one shots for it, but there will be more for sure. Thanks for reading and all the support for this story.

**Kawaki- Chapter Six**

I woke up to the feel of Boruto’s arms wrapped around me, his legs tangled with mine. A smile found its way to my lips before I even opened my eyes. He was out cold, lips parted slightly, face relaxed and so adorable I couldn’t stand it. For a while I laid there, just watching him before deciding to get up. I was careful to remove myself from him, so I wouldn’t wake him. After stepping into a pair of pajama bottoms, I left the room. My hands ran through my messy hair, but there was no help for it. 

Breakfast was on my mind and I had every intention to start cooking, but as soon as I entered the living room, I could smell food already being cooked. The house was perfectly in order and silent. At least until I made it into the kitchen and found Kiki pointing a spatula in Sora’s face.

“Don’t you even think about saying anything.” She hissed quietly and I cocked a brow.

“Say anything about what, exactly?” I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall. First thing in the morning and they were already trying to keep secrets.

“Ah!” Kiki and Sora both blanched, the spatula flying back out of Kiki’s hand as they both turned to look at me with wide eyes.

“P-papa! Have a seat, I made your favorite treat.” She forced a smile and picked up a plate that she carried to the bar, setting it in front of me as soon as I took a seat.

“Cinnamon rolls?” I couldn’t help but laugh. “Thanks… but your Dad is not going to want anything sweet for breakfast.”

“Oh, I know!” She faked a laugh as I picked up one of the cinnamon rolls and took a bite. They were always best when baked fresh, still warm. “I also made sausage, bacon, and loaded home fries.”

I was impressed, but not enough to forget her earlier words to Sora. “You really went all out huh?” I hummed and took another bite off my cinnamon roll. Fuck, it was good. “So what is it you’re trying to hide?”

“Wha?” She backed up a few steps, shaking her head. “Nothing, Papa. I swear.”

My eyes moved to Sora who had a disgruntled look on his face, but he wasn’t making a sound. “You should know better than to try and hide things from me by now.”

Boruto walked in, rubbing his eyes and yawning while he asked “Hiding? Who is?”

“You did this!” Kiki accused, swatting Sora on his arm and he scowled at her.

“It’s not my fault!” Sora insisted.

“Good morning.” I told Boruto as he came over to me. I smiled when he kissed my cheek before taking the seat next to me. He eyed the cinnamon roll in my hand and I shrugged. “The kids are trying to hide something, so they’re kissing ass.”

“Don’t listen to him, Dad.” Kiki said, rushing over with a plate loaded for Boruto that she placed in front of him. “Papa’s just twisting a conversation Sora and I were having when he walked in.”

“And what I heard was Kiki telling Sora to keep his mouth shut. So, what could that be about, hm?”

“The question here is, what the heck are you two doing back so soon anyway?” Kiki was quick to try and change the subject. No way in hell I was letting that happen. I couldn’t believe how quiet Boruto was, and that he just started eating as if he didn’t have a single thing to say. That was not like him at all.

“Sora, get over here.” I called, unable to help the threatening tone of my voice. 

Though he was reluctant, Sora came to sit in the open seat next to me. Boruto didn’t say anything, still too busy eating as if he was starved. I finished my cinnamon roll and went to turn to Sora, but Kiki was back, giving him and I both a plate of food. I gave her a knowing look, but she was quick to scurry back to the stove. Sora looked more uncomfortable than he ever had as he stared down at the food before him, not reaching for the fork on his plate.

I wondered what this could be about… if one or both of them had gotten into some kind of troublesome situation and they were afraid to tell us about it. It wasn’t often that they were this suspicious and secretive so I couldn’t help being concerned. I sighed deeply as I moved my elbow to the counter and rested my face in my hand, staring at Sora. His eyes were to the side, avoiding me completely. 

“Talk to me.” I said softly, but firmly enough for him to know I wasn’t going to take any shit.

He shook his head quickly, looking frightened. My eyes narrowed at the way he paled. Another second and he was starting to sweat and he still refused to look at me. The way these two were acting was ridiculous and downright infuriating. I looked back at Boruto who had finished his food and was now reaching for a cinnamon roll. I was about to lose my shit and he still looked as if he wasn’t going to say a word. My jaw tensed as I looked at Kiki who was glaring at the floor, and then back to Sora who was squirming in discomfort. If they thought I was going to let this go they had another thing coming.

“Start talking, or else.” I warned then and Sora stiffened, chancing a worried glance at me, his head still bowed.

“I can’t handle this stress!” Sora yelled. “Why am I the one always getting threatened? You and Kiki are mean.”

“I’m not fucking around. That goes for both of you.  _ Talk _ .” I demanded.

“Sora.” She whispered loudly, shaking her head adamantly.

Sora crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Seriously, everything is always up to me . . . . well fuck this whole situation. Papa, you’re not gonna like what I have to say. You either, Dad.”

“Oh my god.” Kiki groaned, holding her head as if she was in pain.

“If you got some girl pregnant I  _ will  _ kill you.” I said quickly, growing more pissed by the second.

Sora waved his hands in front of his face. “No no no no, just no. I didn’t do anything, but . . . . well, uh . . . . last night . . . . let’s just say you two were louder than you thought you were.” He said, face red in embarrassment.

I gaped at him, unable to believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. “What the fuck?” I mouthed and turned to look at Boruto.

Boruto’s face was just as red as Sora’s, if not more so. He still wasn’t saying anything and I didn’t know what the hell to say. Kiki was pacing around the kitchen, near pulling her hair out.

“I told you not to say anything!” She finally yelled, stopping to point at Sora in her anger.

“Then you should have thought up a lie!” He yelled back. “You know I can’t lie to save my life so don’t get mad at me!”

“You should have never mentioned it to start with! You think you’re the only one who heard? I freaking wish you were!” Her hands were waving around in exasperation and I felt faint.

“Well excuse me for talking to my sister when I needed to confide in someone!” Sora shot back.

Boruto cleared his throat and finally spoke. “That’s enough you two, stop arguing.” His voice was steady, but his face was still flushed.

“Well, it’s all Sora’s fault so don’t get mad at me. I wasn’t going to say anything… I’ve never said anything all the other times your two were particularly loud.” Kiki shrugged, hands going on her hips.

“O-other times?” Boruto stuttered and then looked at me for help. I didn’t know what the fuck he expected me to do.

Shit. This was just too much for it to be so early in the morning. “I don’t want to hear another word about this shit. Ever. That goes for both of your asses. You don’t want me more pissed than I already am.” 

“Okay Papa.” Sora said, seeming more than happy to stop talking about it.

“Well then,” Kiki sighed, finally bringing over a plate for herself. She sat next to Boruto and took a bite. “Why don’t we talk about what brought you guys back so soon instead?”

“Hm. Apparently I’m too much trouble for vacationing.” I shrugged. “I didn’t want to risk getting locked up in another country more than once.”

“You went to jail, Papa?” Kiki gasped, dropping her fork.

Shit. “I uh… thought you guys knew?”

“I did tell Sora.” Boruto commented and gave Sora a confused look.

Sora looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Okay . . . this family needs to pick a different secret keeper cause I’m not good at this. Dad told me Papa got in a fight at some bar and totally kicked ass so the cops had taken him to the station, but Dad got him out. Sorry I didn’t tell you Sis, but it was when . . . uh, you were busy.”

“There should be no secrets in this family.” I muttered. “That’s how trouble gets started. As for me getting myself into trouble… well it happened a lot. I was close to killing people and even crazier things happened. It was best for your Dad to bring me home.”

“Kawaki . . .” Boruto trailed, giving me a sad look. 

It really got to me, to have him looking at me in such a way. Just when I thought I could make him forget about the situation, he had to be his usual pain in the ass self. He didn’t need to worry about me, I could handle the kids giving me shit… but it was another thing to have them feeling some type of way from learning that Boruto had been attacked.

“Ah, Papa. You’re such a badass.” Kiki giggled.

“Whoa.” Sora breathed, impressed. “I knew you were tough, but damn.”

“It’s best if I don’t leave the house at all. But, other than all that… we had fun.” I chuckled and nudged Boruto, wanting him to see that things were okay. He didn’t need to worry.

“You can leave the house as long as you’re supervised.” He pointed out and grabbed my hand tightly. “But I agree, we did have fun.” He said and gave me a smile.

I laughed just thinking about the whole situation. I didn’t care to take a trip again anytime soon… and if we did go, maybe it would be best to take the kids so they could supervise both of us. There were other things to discuss though.

“Now, about this party…” I began, smirking as both the kids immediately stiffened. “Boruto?”

“That’s right, Ki. I can’t believe I almost forgot.” He said and turned his attention to the kids. “You know we trust you and the party was a responsible one, but you both lied to us. All you had to do was ask, but you went behind our backs. Care to explain?”

“Now, you know if we would have asked you both would have refused. Because as much as you say you trust us, you really don’t.” Kiki said, pouting. She was more playing with her food than eating it.

Boruto hummed. “So instead of respecting us you just do what you want? That’s not how things go. I might have agreed and your Papa could have talked me into it, but I guess you’ll never know now. Lying only makes me trust you less. That goes for you too, Sora.”

“You think we haven’t been in your shoes? Fuck, we met in college. I used to have parties all the fucking time… even if I didn’t mean to.” I grumbled the last bit, thinking back to the old days when Boruto and I first shared an apartment.

“We were pretty crazy.” Boruto added, tossing a smirk my way. “Got on each other’s nerves so bad.”

I snorted. “It was mainly you getting on my nerves.”

He squeezed my hand and laughed. “Bastard, you were downright impossible.”

“You were the impossible one. Always had a stick up your ass. You hated it when I had a good time.”

“That’s because you were a troublemaker. Someone had to look out for you and straighten your ass out.” He said. “Lucky for you, I was head over heels in love so I gave it my best effort.” 

“Was Papa even worse back when you were young?” Kiki asked excitedly while I wondered exactly when it was that Boruto fell in love with me.

Sora grinned, just as excited. “I bet he was, wasn’t he?”

Boruto gave them a fond look before giving me a sappy one. “No one messed with your Papa and the entire campus knew it. Not that his reputation stopped me. Though looking back, I would say he’s well behaved now compared to then.”

“Shit. I haven’t changed at all.” I muttered.

“You have and you said so yourself.” Boruto reminded. “I think your exact words were something along the lines of ‘did I really allow myself to get so soft’?”

I huffed at that. “When the hell did I ever say something like that?” Never.

“When you lost your memory and I had to woo you all over again.” He told me, looking smug.

“Papa lost his memory?” Kiki gasped, pushing her plate away as if she had no interest in it.

Sora was right along with her. “No way, how come we’ve never heard about this?” They didn’t even know half the shit we went through before they were born.

“It happened in the early years after we bought this house. Your Papa and I had an argument like usual and he went to the patio while I went upstairs. Some bastards tried to break in through the backyard and even though Kawaki fought them off, he wasn’t unscathed.” Boruto explained, a flicker of guilt showing in his eyes at the memory. “He was shot . . . and when he woke up in the hospital, he didn’t remember who I was. The doctors said it was shock from the trauma of his wound. He lost the last five years of his life.”

Sora looked at me in disbelief, eyes wide and jaw slack. “Don’t tell me . . . is that what your scars are from?”

“Where?” I gazed down at my naked torso, it looked pretty damn good to me. “I don’t have any scars.”

Boruto’s hand went to my back, caressing the skin on my shoulder. “Right here, Ki. You just never saw them.”

“Hm.” I shrugged, thinking back to that time. Ever since the kids were born, everything before them had been a blur. “Well whatever. I do remember getting shot… but I still don’t remember saying anything about me being soft.”

“You did.” Boruto insisted, hand continuing to move along my back. “We had sat down and talked about a lot of things and your memory came back the next day.” 

“Whoa, you two must have gone through a lot.” Kiki mused. “But I can’t see Papa being more difficult than he is now… if you consider him soft now, I can’t imagine how he used to be. And you’re saying you fell in love with him when he was worse?” Kiki shook her head, brows raised in wonder.

Boruto grinned at her. “Hell yeah I did. I wasn’t perfect back then either, but I had a good head on my shoulders. I could see past his bullshit through to the man he really was. Deep down, Kawaki is soft in general about those he cares for. You two should be able to see that. Your Papa loves you more than anything.”

“We know. And we love you both more than anything.” Kiki smiled happily. “I’ve always really admired you guys and how much you love each other.”

Damn. I really was soft as fuck.

Sora nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I love you both too. I really want what you have one day, a person that looks at me with so much feeling that it’s impossible for others not to notice.”

This had gotten too annoying and I didn’t like the heat on my neck. “Any fucking way, no more parties without our permission. As long as you live under our roof, you live under our rules. End of discussion.”

“Seconded.” Boruto said before giving me a knowing look.

I hated how well he knew me. Nothing could get me flustered unless he was involved. It was a damn shame. “No fucking wonder this is my life now.” I mumbled under my breath, knowing if it hadn’t been for Boruto, I would have never had a family. 

I would have never fallen in love. I would have never even admitted it was possible for me to be in love… that was still hard to do even now, unless I was talking to him alone.

“So cute.” Kiki giggled. “Come on Sora, let’s clean up.”

“Alright.” Sora smiled and got up to help her.

Boruto waited until they were far enough not to hear before he whispered. “She’s right, you’re  _ very _ cute when you get all shy.”

“You’re the fucking cute one.” I growled. “All the time.”

“None of that.” He quietly scolded, red dusting his cheeks.

“Oh?” I grinned then. “Maybe a little smoke would change your mind.”

Boruto pinched my arm. “I swear you are so bad.”

“Is that a no?” I asked, laughing as I got to my feet and pulled him to his.

“. . . . . . Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.” He huffed. 

“Sora, why don’t you turn some music on for you and your sister.” I suggested, eyes darkening as I tugged Boruto out of the kitchen.

Boruto gasped in outrage. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you said that. Just how loud are you planning on me being?”

“As loud as I can get you.” I admitted, moving even faster towards the stairs.

Boruto blushed for the hundredth time that morning. “I don’t know if I should be worried or excited.”

“Definitely both.” I laughed.

We made it into our room. As soon as I pulled Boruto in behind me and closed the door, I tackled him against it. My hand found my favorite spot and my lips moved to his ear.

“Are you ready?” I asked, licking his earlobe teasingly.

“N-no . . . but I want it anyway.” He said and rested his hands on my lower back.

“Nice and slow, right?” I asked, knowing he couldn’t handle it.

His hands clenched. “If you want to . . . since I ruined that last night . . . but I might die.”

“Oh you’d never last.” I chuckled and stepped back, pulling him to the bed. “But the rougher I am, the louder you are.” Luckily, we didn’t have to worry about it since the kids had already started playing music and it was so loud that if I whispered Boruto wouldn’t be able to hear me.

He pouted and pushed me down on the mattress. “I’m getting better.” He told me and started trailing his hands along my chest.

“Are you really?” I smirked. “Couldn’t tell last night.”

“You gave me permission!” He pointed out. “I did just fine, you should be proud.”

“I gave you permission because you were about to explode.” I shook my head. “But I am proud. You were definitely a sight for sore eyes. So, let’s get to smoking so we can get it on.”

“Can I roll it again?”

“I was going to ask you to.” I smiled. “It’s a nice change, getting to watch you roll.”

He grinned and got up to get everything we would need. “Oh yeah? I am pretty hot.”

“Cute mostly. But when you roll, definitely hot.” I chuckled. “Get the shit.” I was probably too eager.

“I got it, I got it.” He said as he brought it over. “And I have plenty of sex appeal, no cuteness over here.” He insisted and handed me the bag of weed. “Grind it for me?”

I grabbed the bag and made grabby hands for the book. He handed it over and I quickly got to work. “Your cuteness is your sex appeal. You’re just blind.”

“Rude . . . I can be sexy. You’ve seen it.” He stated. “I’ve got moves.”

“Oh, you do.” I agreed, cutting him a look as I continued to break up the weed. “But you’re always sexy to me… especially when you’re cute.”

Boruto shook his head fondly. “Damn it all, I can never win this argument, can I? Even after twenty years . . . alright already, I’m cute as hell. Let’s move on.”

“Fuck, I love it when you admit it so openly.” 

He tried not to smile, but couldn’t help it. “Ki.” He whined. 

“Hush and get the paper ready.”

He picked up a paper and smoothed it out on the book. “Wait, where’s the lighter?” He asked, looking around before he spotted my jeans from yesterday. “I think you put it in your pocket.” He was quick to get up and search them, finding it. “Ha! Got it.”

“How did that get there…” I wondered as I picked up the paper and folded the end, ready to get on with it. I had just got the weed in place when Boruto got on the bed and reached for it. “Well hurry up, shit.”

“Don’t rush me, let me do my thing.” He said and then began rolling. He was getting better at it and was even faster than last night. His eyes were on the task at hand when he licked it, giving it a once over after. Next he placed it between his lips and leaned forward. “Light me.”

I couldn’t stop grinning as I struck the lighter and held it to the end of the joint until it was lit. He puffed on it like he’d been smoking forever. He was almost too good at it, and he definitely looked too good doing it. 

“You like it?” I asked, brow cocked as I watched him hit it for the sixth time.

“The smell . . . . I’m used to it.” He answered off handedly. “I think . . . I’m getting addicted.”

“Nah, you’ll know you’re addicted when you have to have it all day everyday. You’re good. Even I’m not addicted… but I wouldn’t mind getting there.” I said, laughing and wondering if he was ever going to pass it.

Boruto laughed as well. “I couldn’t do it everyday. But I like it . . . I like doing it with you.” He confessed. “Though if you want this you’re gonna have to take it from me.”

“You like doing it with me, huh? I would have never thought. And shit, I did want to hit it but now I’m thinking I wouldn’t mind letting you have the whole thing.”

His eyes widened at that. “For real? Damn, how high would that make me? Am I high right now? I can’t really tell, I feel all buzzy. But not like beer buzzy . . . more buzzy buzzy.”

“Oh yeah…” I nodded. He was high as fuck, and I was so amused I could barely contain myself.

He narrowed his eyes at my expression, taking another hit. “Why are you looking at me like that? Are you lying? I can still think just fine and I think you’re lying.”

“Hm… what am I lying about?” I asked, my hands starting to roam up and down his legs.

He opened his mouth and then closed it a few times. “You . . . I don’t know. You were lying about something . . . . it’s hard to remember with your hands distracting me.”

“But I wouldn’t lie to you… ever.” I promised, my hands steadily moving. I loved the way his eyes kept closing and he breathed deeply at my touch.

“Never?” He asked and sighed contently before taking one last hit. The joint was practically gone now.

“Not ever.” I seconded and took the joint from him to drop it in the candy dish and laid on my side next to him. “Why would I?”

He hummed and suddenly snuggled against my chest. “You wouldn’t . . . cause you love me.” He laughed happily.

I kissed his forehead and sighed. “That’s very true.”

“Very true.” He repeated and looked up at me. His expression changed from relaxed to horny and he began kissing up my chest and to my neck. “Kawaki . . . I wanna have sex.”

“You do?” I faked a gasp. “Are you sure?”

Boruto sucked hard on my neck at the question before pulling back. “Yeah. Give me your cock.” he ordered and his hand grabbed me through my pants.

A grunt escaped my throat at his touch and even more-so at his words. “Can I tease you first?”

A blush formed all the way down to his neck and he bit his lip. “I want . . .”

“What do you want?” I asked, too excited for my own good.

“I want you to spank me.”

Fuck. Wasn’t expecting that one. Not at all. “Really?” I was in shock. For him to so blatantly admit that he wanted that… it really turned me on.

“It’s been on my mind . . . . since the bahamas. I’ve been thinking about it. I want it.” He told me, hand squeezing my dick harder.

“Ah, shit.” I moved his hand and forced him onto his front, quickly getting up to straddle his legs.

His breath hitched and he looked over his shoulder, his expression so damn wanton. “Oh, fuck. Do it, Ki.”

It was almost unbelievable how turned on I was right now. I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself as I stared at his face. Would he always get me this way? Even in another twenty years… it seemed hard to believe but at the same time, I just knew that the way I felt was never going to change. I took a moment to let my hands slide under his shirt and massage his back. My mind started to wander, thinking back to the day I first met Boruto. The first time he walked into the old apartment, the way his face scrunched in displeasure at the smell of weed. It was a nice memory, knowing how much things had changed since back then.

I’d actually fallen for him early on, much earlier than I could truly admit to myself. Back then, I didn’t believe I was capable of loving anyone romantically. I didn’t want to accept anyone into my life and drag them into my pain and suffering, but Boruto was determined to be there. He was always endearing and undeniably cute. I wanted him… I wanted him since the first time I laid eyes on him and when it happened I’d been so happy.

There were a lot of fun and not so fun times over the years. Going crazy over each other, feeling the fear of losing each other. Helping each other through the hard times. Me giving Boruto massages everytime he pulled his muscles. Him doing his damndest to keep me on the right track. When I first started getting soft on him. Our first date, the endless fucking, the enjoyment of rediscovering each other’s bodies over and over again and never getting tired of it.

Knowing we would never be able to be apart from each other, getting married… going through all we had to be able to have our kids. Raising them to be happy and healthy—and smart enough not to be difficult like I had been. Our families combining, me becoming more comfortable getting together with everyone. I really had changed a lot thanks to Boruto, and the kids too. I wanted the best life for the three of them, I wanted them to be proud of me, I wanted to be good for them… and somehow, I’d succeeded. 

Boruto was still as in love with me as he’d ever been… and that guy… he made me fall in love with him again and again. I couldn’t go a day without him. He was so precious to me. Without him, I was nothing. There would have never been this version of me. I would have never had kids—never had a real family. I would have never felt this kind of love. I would have never cared about myself like I did now. But it happened… and I would forever be indebted to him.

My hands continued to massage deep into the muscles on his back, loving the way he moaned in approval. Soon though, my hands moved down, pulling his pajamas pants down. I began caressing his ass slowly, my mind still lost in thought. A lot of shit was always happening to us, but we were always happy with each other. Even when we argued, the way we felt about each other would never change.

The worst part of everything was how quickly time passed us by. The kids were already old enough to take care of themselves, but they seemed to be in no rush to leave us. That made us both happy, because they could have got an apartment, they could have moved into the dorms at school. They could have been rushing adulthood—but they loved us enough to want to stay home.

Even though time was flying, we still had a ways to go. There was so much more living for us to do. Boruto and I were still discovering new things about each other, even after all this time… and I was eager to continue doing so. I wanted to know more. I wanted him to know that somehow, every day, I loved him more and more. I wanted to drive him crazy, watch him blush and sometimes even let him do the same to me. The idea of swapping roles was appealing, even now I had an urge for it. But not before I gave him a good spanking.

After my hand slapped across his ass a few times, he was panting and groaning, shifting around on the bed—more than likely because he was hard as fuck and uncomfortable lying on his erection. I rolled him back onto his back, finding my suspicions to be correct. He was high as fuck, on the weed and this moment… but I wanted more.

“If I asked you to… would you take control?” I asked hopefully. “I know I acted like a dick last time… but it was only because I couldn’t believe you were better at it than me.” 

I wanted to hear him talk dirty, and work me up like nobody else ever could. 

It took a moment for him to collect himself and for my words to settle in. “I can do it.” He told me and wiggled out of his pants. “Anything. Anything for you, Ki.” He promised and I let him switch our positions. “You’re okay with it?” He asked as he cupped my face, lips brushing across mine. 

His eyes were burning in desire, but he wanted to make sure this was what I wanted. Even after all this time he was still careful not to push me too far. I nodded, heart speeding up just at the thought of it.

“Yes. I want it.” I admitted, rolling my hips under him. “I want you to get drastic.”

He kissed me hard, moaning at my words. “Kawaki.” He breathed and then dove right back in. I welcomed his desperate kiss and held him closer, my hand smacking his ass one more time. “AH! Oh god . . . you make me want to be naughty. Is that what you want? You want it naughty?”

“Fuck,” I wasn’t sure. It was a hard decision. “I like naughty… but I like nice too. Can I have both?”

Boruto hummed and rolled his hips. “Yeah, whatever you want.”

“What are you gonna do first?” I asked, the anticipation killing me.

“I’m gonna finger myself.” He declared, his fingers teasingly running across his bottom lip. “Open myself up and play with my sensitive body, all for you.”

Stomach coiling, I breathed heavily and gripped the sheets at my sides. I wanted this, but I feared I may not survive it. “All for me.” I whispered, once again reminding myself that he was mine—only mine. Nobody else would ever have this luxury. 

Two fingers slipped past soft lips as he lustfully stared down at me, making sure I was watching before he started to  _ suck _ . He took his time getting his fingers nice and wet with an oh so slow rock of his hips. The sight was mesmerizing . . . but it was deadly. 

“No. Boruto… I don’t think I can watch this. I don’t think I can wait.” It was already too much. I just needed him, to hell with the teasing. 

He let his fingers go with a lewd pop. “I just started.” He pouted, reaching behind himself. “Let me finish, I’ll be good to you.”

“No.” I shook my head adamantly. “I don’t want this.”

“Kawakiii.” He whined. “Don’t back out on me.” He said and paused in his movements. “Wait, I’ll just . . .” He said and changed his position. He was still straddling me, but now his mouth was above my dick and his ass was in my face. “There. Now you can see everything.” He assured as he brought his wet fingers to his entrance, teasing the rim. “Do you like it?”

“What the hell?” I squeaked, face turning red and heart stopping for far too long. “No, no I’m too old for this. You’re gonna kill me.”

Boruto laughed at my protest. “Come on, we both know you’re tougher than that.” He said and pushed one digit inside, a soft moan leaving his lips as he rubbed his cheek against my member.

“No!” I growled and pulled his hand away, shoving it aside so that I could touch him myself. “Just let me.”

He huffed, but proposed a deal. “Alright . . . I’ll let you.” He said and added, “But if I give in now, I’m not giving in later.” He warned before swallowing the tip of my cock, swirling his tongue around it.

Fuck, it felt good. It always did. “What do you mean later?” I wasn’t sure about that, but I figured he would forget whatever he was planning. 

He didn’t answer and just hummed around me, taking me deeper as he wiggled his ass so I would get to it. No way in hell was I letting him kill me today, I still had too much living to do, so I wasted no time in using my hands, fingers and tongue to work him up. I wanted him so beside himself with pleasure that he couldn’t even think about doing anything to make me suffer. He shuddered and moaned above me, doing his best to drive me crazy as his thighs trembled. It wasn’t long before he was deep throating me and I had him nice and prepared. He slowly raised his head off of me when I tapped his thigh, giving one last harsh suck to the tip. 

Then he moved further down my body with his back to me, lining up my dick with his entrance. “You’ll watch it go in, won’t you?” He asked over his shoulder, expression a mix of innocence and lecherousness. “Watch me take your big cock.”

Shit. “Yes.” I hissed, a tight coil forming in my stomach from his words. I couldn’t handle him like this. 

He bit his lip as his legs flexed around my thighs, his hand moving to pull back his left cheek. My eyes were glued to his entrance while I began to slip inside of him at a painfully slow pace. His rim twitched and stretched around me, his breath coming out in pants. I could do nothing but groan once his ass was finally flush with my groin. Fucking hell, how was he so tight after all these years? Drops of sweat were running down Boruto’s back and I could see him trembling, his head dropped low and his hands gripping my legs tightly.

“F-fuck.” He whimpered weakly. “Ki . . . best, best I’ll ever have.” He praised, struggling to get the words out.

Damn if that mouth wasn’t going to be the end of me. “Yes.” It was all I could say, and it was a miracle I managed it. 

He rotated his hips, pressing the tip of my member against his prostate. I could reach so much deeper in this position and it left us both desperate for each other. He wanted to come already, I could feel it in the way he clenched around me. What I didn’t understand was how he resisted the urge to push us over the edge. Where was this self control coming from? I wasn’t even aware he had any. 

“Kawaki.” He called, grinding harder and arching his back. “Ahh, spank me again. Please, do it.” He begged, having no shame in his current state. “Please, please. Spank me until my cute little ass is burning red.”

_ Who the hell is this? _ There was not a chance on this earth that I was letting him smoke weed again. My cock throbbed inside of him, his words too much for me—for my heart, my mind and my dick. It was so difficult, because  _ fuck,  _ I loved this. It turned me on so  _ so  _ much. But I just couldn’t maintain control when he was like this. Thankfully, it didn’t happen often. 

Even though I was in a state of shock and pleasure overload, I wasn’t about to deny a request when he asked me like  _ that.  _ When he nearly  _ begged  _ for it. Nothing turned me on more, so I gave him just what he asked for, slapping my hand against his ass again and again and trying to keep myself together when he cried out for me. Hell, if I could die like this I wouldn’t even be mad. 

He was tightening around me like never before and kept moving his hips, though slowly, only pausing when my palm connected with his smooth ass until one in particular had him stopping completely. A long drawn out moan started to fall from his lips, one I knew very well and I couldn’t even be mad. I smirked at him losing it so soon and sat up, wrapping one arm around him to hold him up against me while my other reached around, hand taking hold of his cock and pumping it through his orgasm. 

His head fell back against my shoulder as he cried out, whimpering and thrashing on me until I was right on the edge of coming myself. As he struggled with his labored breathing, his body went lax and he continued with those sexy sounds I loved so much. I peppered slow, hot kisses from his shoulder to his neck until my lips reached his ear. 

“If you pass out on me I’m gonna be pissed.” I whispered in his ear and he shuddered, still trying to come down. 

“It-it was too much.” He whined, continuing to tremble in my arms. “I thought . . . I could handle it.”

“Some things never change, huh?” I chuckled, nuzzling his neck with my face. 

Boruto hummed and brought his hand to my cheek. “I wanna kiss.”

I lifted my head, smiling at him as I moved my lips to his, kissing him softly. “You know it’s not over, right?”

“Yeah.” He said. “Gotta make you come. Want it.”

“Are you sure you’re okay to go on? I mean… if you really passed out I guess I wouldn’t be pissed. Because I love your cinnamon roll ass.”

“I love you too.” He beamed at me. “I’m okay, just do it before I catch a second wind . . . otherwise we both might die.”

That was a risk I couldn’t take, but I did laugh before licking and sucking on his neck. He always reacted so strongly to everything, that would never change. His hands held loosely onto my wrists while mine roamed up his abs and chest, my right moving further up to his throat and rubbing it softly. He swallowed hard and breathed a little faster, anticipating a much firmer touch. 

We both wanted it, so I couldn’t keep myself from holding tight to his throat. His pulse beat rapidly beneath my fingers and his mouth opened as he breathed out a needy whimper, head resting once again against my shoulder. He was beautiful. He came into my life and changed everything. Because of him, I was a good man, I had a family. I was happy. Without him, I would have never amounted to anything. 

While I held onto his throat, I ran my tongue around the shell of his ear and let my other hand move back down to his cock. He was already hard again and unable to do anything but praise every touch with that sweet voice of his. He made me crazy and though I wanted to slow things down and savor this moment, I just couldn’t. 

I pushed him forward, releasing his throat to grab his hips and get him in the perfect position. His face planted in the sheets and he could do nothing more than cry out my name as I pounded into him ruthlessly. The need to come was overwhelming, clouding my mind until I could hold out no longer. He always made me feel so good. The best I ever had by a long shot. 

Boruto cursed through his constant moaning at the brutal pace I fucked him and I reached under him, stroking his member just as quickly as I moved. He got even louder, barely able to hold his weight on his trembling limbs. His fists clenched onto the sheets when I started twisting my hand as I pumped him, he was delirious, so loud I feared the kids would hear him even over the loud music, but he was barely hanging on—already as close as I was. 

“Fuck. I’m coming.” I groaned, my quick and hard thrusts never letting up. 

Boruto choked on a moan and came just as I did. I pulled him back up, holding him down on me as I filled him and stroked him until he was screaming.  _ So sensitive.  _ Taking pity on him, I removed my hand and kissed his shoulder, smiling to myself at the fact that he finally passed out on me. 

“Goddamn asshole. I love you so fucking much.” I whispered while trying to catch my breath. 

The bed was a mess and so were we, but I didn’t give a shit. I laid back slowly, taking him with me and getting him on his side. He didn’t wake but he did grunt in his sleep when I pulled out of him. I tucked my arm around him as I settled against his back and closed my eyes, at peace.  _ And so in love—even after all this time—that I couldn’t even stand it. _

It was far from over though. We still had plenty of life ahead of us and I knew that there would be many great memories to be made and a whole world of trouble the two of us could get into. I chuckled to myself at the thought, knowing that no matter what was going on in our lives, we would be happy and having fun. 

I was content in this moment, but I was excited for all the time we had yet to have together. Without a doubt, Boruto and I would never lose the bond we now shared. He was crazy about me. And I was addicted to him. 


End file.
